Today is Another Day What about us ?
by The Nymph'ChrisDRENVY
Summary: Kurt Hummel travaille à la ASHNR. . Il a développé des capacités spéciales au combat, et enfile comme tous les matins sa combinaison noire pour remplir sa mission de la semaine, comme son chef lui donne. Seulement, après cette dernière mission, Kurt va devoir travailler avec un autre super héros caché, Blaine Anderson, qui va s'avérer être collant. Métalleux!Kurt (futur-fic)
1. Preview

Légende :

Normal =moi.

Souligné=Kurt.

_**Italique-Gras=Envy. **_

En gros, Kurt est ma raison, mon ange, et Envy (FullMetal Alchemist) mon diable… Compris ?

Salut ! Oui, vous allez me dire : « Mais tu te fous de notre gueule ! Ce truc n'est pas un chapitre ! C'est même pas une intro, un prologue, ni-même une bande-annonce ! C'est interdit ! ». Je vous répondrais : « Je sais, je sais. Mais écoutez, ceci est une petite preview pour avoir une petite idée du chapitre un de ma nouvelle fic. »(oui tout est petit comme Edward et Blaine). Et là, vous me... _**Et là, tu causes toute seule comme une pauvre schizo… **_Envy, arrête de m'interrompre, je ne t'ai rien demandé du tout, mocheté. _**DE QUI TU PARLES LA ? **_Voyons, Envy, pas la peine de t'énerver ainsi. _**Toi, la ferme, les anges ne sont pas autorisés à s'exprimer sur cette preview…**_ Mais non, Envy, tu es très beau. Par contre, c'est moi qui instaure les règles ici…donc…

Je disais avant que mes amis m'interrompent (_**Amis ?!**_) … enfin, voix m'interrompent, je disais…

Et là, vous me répondez « Aaaah ! On comprend mieux… Et pourquoi exactement ? »

_**Parce que votre cruche d'auteure a pris énormément de retard en lisant Full Metal Alchemist et en arrêtant d'écrire durant un mois. Du coup, elle a décidé de vous balancer ça pour faire style « je pense à mes lecteurs qui attendent » alors qu'en fait, elle se fout royalement de votre gueule et qu'elle vous avait oublié durant ce mois…**_

En tant qu'ange, Vyvy, je me dois de défendre ma propriétaire, mais je ne sais que dire… Je pense que pour une fois, le diable a raison. Même si elle n'avait pas oublié ses lecteurs, heureusement…

Merci de votre soutien, les gens… Non, Envy, ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'allais dire. Pour une fois, Kurt, tu as tort… Pff,et après tu oses être ma raison !

Je devrais demander à Santana comment on fait de changer de corps…

… Bien ! Où en étais-je ?! Ah oui, la raison de cette mise en bouche ! Et bien, en fait, j'ai effectivement, pris du retard sur l'écriture de cette fanfiction, car allez recopier 150 pages de papiers sur ordi en un mois… J'ai eu beaucoup de cours et d'évaluations, et j'ai consacré beaucoup de temps à mes amis (peut-être « amies » au féminin, parce ni Reda, ni Louis, ni Envy, ni Kurt ne sont vraiment des garçons…xD). Cette fois-ci, vous allez dire :

_**Mais quelle chieuse ! A quoi ça sert d'écrire si tu n'arrives pas à respecter tes dates de publications ? Tu devrais servir de corps à torturer pour ce psychopathe d'Envy !**_

Quelle triste fin ! Je te plains, Lorraine. Sérieusement, qui veut finir découper par un homunculus avec un rire chelou et des yeux violets… ?

_**Mais, elle voyons. *rires***_

*désespoir*. Pourquoi Envy, tu te sens toujours oublier de me rabaisser et de me couper ?

_**Je ne te rabaisse pas, au contraire, tu deviendras peut-être enfin utile ? Tu devrais être honorée. **_

Kurt, pourquoi ne me défends-tu pas ?

Mais…parce que je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Envy a raison, non ?

J'ai l'impression d'avoir deux diables… Bref, vous me diriez : « Bien. On espère vraiment que tu vas te rattraper, sinon on t'attache à une table et on t'oblige à passer la journée avec le tome 23 de Full Metal Alchemist fermé sur tes jambes ».

Quelle punition…

_**Et bien, oui, la pauvre ! Le tome 23 est son tome préféré de FMA parce qu'on me voit tout le temps dedans. Elle ne peut pas passer 3 minutes devant sans le lire, alors une journée… **_

Ah, je comprends mieux. J'étais en train de me dire que les lecteurs étaient bizarres. En fait, ils sont très intelligents…

S'il-vous-plaît, ignorez-les, ils n'en valent pas la peine…

Alors… pourrez-vous me pardonner ? Alleeeeez !

Je vous épargne tout le bla-bla « je fais une nouvelle fanfic….etc… » Il y en aura assez au début du premier chapitre…

Bien bien…_**Allez balance-la ta preview ! **_Envy, calme ta joie. J'avoue, tu es agressif aujourd'hui… Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? _**Elle a dit que j'étais moche tout à l'heure…**_Je suis affligé, vraiment… J'en suis vraiment désolé, cher collègue.

Allez bisous ! _**Allez tous vous faire manger par un énorme monstre vert ! **_Ca, ça veut dire que mon cher collègue a faim…_***gargouillis* Dépêchez-vous…*rires***_

Bien, je vous dis au revoir avant que cela ne termine en film d'horreur et qu'Envy bouffe tout le monde…

_**Adieu ! **_

ccccCCCCccccc

« L'air était irrespirable. Ça sentait le fauve. Vous savez, cette odeur que vous sentez quand vous entrez dans la chambre d'un adolescent qui fait de la musculation tous les dimanches ? »

« Mais comme cette maison était habitée par des voleurs, ils l'avaient certainement volé ! »

« Les super-héros de l'ASHNR n'étaient pas appréciés de leur entourage. Et Kurt en faisait partie. »

« . Il avait deux yeux azurs changeant de coloration en fonction du temps. Quand il pleuvait, ils devenaient gris, et quand il faisait beau, ils devenaient bleu turquoise. Mais la plupart du temps, ils étaient bleus comme le ciel un matin de printemps. »

« Nathan Cooper n'était pas un homme tendre. Ça se lisait sur son visage ! Ses épais sourcils bruns semblaient presque tomber sur ses yeux tellement ils étaient rapprochés d'eux. »

« Son collègue s'appelait Maze Turi. Lui, bien que petit, était plus musclé, mais sa tête était plus ronde et beaucoup plus amicale. »

« -Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je ne voulais pas passer du temps avec vous, Nathan ?

Le sourire de l'autre s'élargit d'autant plus.

-La chose que vous avez entre les cuisses ne m'intéresse pas, Hummel. Alors fermez vos jambes. »

« Ses poignets toujours attachés à la chaise, il prit appui sur le sol avec ses pieds pour effectuer un flip arrière particulièrement réussi. En atterrissant sur le sol, la chaise se brisa en mille morceaux. »

« -Maintenant, OU JE TIRE ! hurla Kurt qui commençait à perdre patience. »

« Le voleur sentit le pistolet du châtain sur son cœur, froid comme la glace, s'enfonçant dans le tissu de son T-Shirt. »

« _Et ouais, corps de rêve, force de fer, intelligence en bêton. __**Rêves-pas Kurt, tu es moche, bête MAIS fort.**_ »

« Ce n'était pas une étreinte chaleureuse, une étreinte d'amour ou une étreinte rassurante. C'était juste une étreinte étouffante, à peine réconfortante.

-Alors, comment va mon soldat préféré ?

-Je ne suis pas un soldat, Julien. »

« -Tu ne feras pas la prochaine mission tout seul … »

« Il s'allongea sur son lit, le regard dans le vide. Il se posait des questions, beaucoup trop de questions même, mais de toute façon, la plupart restait sans réponses. »

« _Il était tétanisé et n'osait même plus bouger. Ils le transportèrent et le jetèrent dans la benne à ordure. Mais ce n'était pas finit. Ils ne l'avaient pas enfermé dans les toilettes publiques. Ils le prirent alors, le jetèrent dans une cabine et… »_

« A l'âge de vingt-deux ans, Blaine quitta définitivement cette ambiance familiale malsaine. »

« Blaine paya le taxi et marcha vers l'immense monument qui se dressait devant lui. ASHNR, tiens-toi…prête ! »

« -Oh Kurt ! Je te présente Blaine Anderson, déclara Julien. Blaine, voici Kurt Hummel, ton collègue pour cette première mission. »

« -En quoi consiste cette mission ? »

« _Tais toi »._

« -Tu ne sais rien sur moi, compris ? »

« -Qu'est-ce que tu savoir ? »

« -Vous. »

«- J'm'appelle Hunter. »

« -On est toute une bande. »

« -Ce sont mes idoles. »

« -En fait, Envy est mon idole. »

« -Hunter ? »

« -Tiens en parlant du loup… »

« -ENVYYYY ! »

« -Je n'aurais répondu à aucune de tes questions, imbécile ! cria Kurt. Tu me prends pour un con ou quoi ? Tu crois que je vais lâcher mon passé comme ça au premier venu ? »

« -C'est Stu…

-Réponds. »

« Somebody ! »

« Ce n'était pas gothique, ni même punk, c'était trop léger pour être ça. Ce n'était pas même des vêtements de bad-boy, c'était juste un style légèrement rock. Et c'était très classe. »

« Mais ça peut marcher avec une forte amitié également, non ? répondit-il. »

« -Legolas et Gimly ? proposa-t-il. »

« -A quoi tu penses ? »

« -Emmanuel Moire. »

« -QUOI ? »

cccCCCccc

Voilà voilà, c'était une petite preview sur les dix premiers chapitres de TIAD…WAU ?

Rendez-vous très prochainement (deux semaines minimum) pour le premier chapitre.

_**Pourquoi ça parle de moi là-dedans ? **_

T'auras qu'à lire.

Pff, moi je suis le héros de toute façon.

_**La ferme toi, on n'a pas besoin d'ange j't'ai dit. **_

Il est vexé maintenant.

Bref, bisous !

The Nymph Chris, 276, DRENVY, Lorraine.


	2. Chapter 1

**Titre : Today is another Day…What about us ?**

**Rating : T (pour langage grossier, violence, allusions sexuelles hétérosexuelles et homosexuelles ect…)**

**Résumé : « Kurt Hummel travaille à la ASHNR. (Agence De Super Héros Non Reconnus). Il a développé des capacités spéciales au combat, et enfile comme tous les matins sa combinaison noire pour remplir sa mission de la semaine, comme son chef lui donne. Seulement, après cette dernière mission, Kurt va devoir travailler avec un autre super héros caché, Blaine Anderson, qui va s'avérer être un peu collant... Métalleux!Kurt»**

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Cette fanfiction n'est pas aussi bizarre qu'elle n'y paraît. C'est même certainement une fic assez classique par rapport à mes autres fanfics, mais elle reste en décalage avec la série. C'est la base de la FANfiction.**

**C'est une fanfiction basée essentiellement sur le Klaine, et aucun autre couple. (ou alors en arrière-plan)**

**Blaine Anderson n'apparaît qu'au chapitre 2, désolée pour ceux ou celles qui auraient préféré le voir plus tôt.**

**Il y a des persos sortis tout droit de mon imagination, beaucoup même : Jana Netzer (se dit Iana avec un I), Max et Stu, Albane Hummel, Julien, Adam, Hunter et Raph… et pleins d'autres !**

**Les chapitres seront assez longs, du moins plus longs que ce que je fais habituellement.**

**Les phrases écrites en italique sont les pensées des persos (surtout au début). Quand il y aura du vrai français (quand Kurt parlera en français avec Blaine) cela sera marqué en souligné.**

**Au moment où je la publie, cette fanfiction ne sera pas terminée sur papier. Excusez-moi donc d'avance si j'ai du retard.**

**C'est un univers légèrement sombre, plus qu'ETERNITE et YOUR HEART IS MINE, mais tout de même moins que RETOUR DANS LE PASSE.**

**Même ceux qui n'aiment pas les super-héros peuvent lire, ce n'est pas vraiment centré sur les super-héros, mais plus sur le fantasy.**

**Ceux qui n'aiment pas le fantasy, vous pouvez d'ores et déjà passer votre chemin.**

**Pour ceux qui sont habitués à lire mes fanfictions (Rikurt36, Vanessa, Emma, Lysendra, Fandelavi ect… ) vous reconnaîtrez mon style d'écriture qui est soit, un peu bizarre, mais auquel je suis habituée depuis mes 5 ans !**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

* * *

**Donc, vous avez compris, me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fanfiction ! Tout y est décrit juste avant, donc je ne vais pas trop bla-blater xD Je remercie d'avance tout ceux qui mettent des commentaires ect... Bonne lecture :3**

* * *

**Cette fanfiction est dédiée à BTM. Tu me manques. Même si tu es un snobinard... En fait, tu me manques, mais je te hais à la fois... Etrange ? C'est de ta faute. Elle est également dédiée à :  
**

**-Reda et Louis. "I believe I can Fly !" J'ai une vidéo pour prouver que tu as une voix de ténor, Reda xD. Je vous aime tous les deux. "My life would suck without you..." J'ai besoin de vous deux à mes côtés, de vos commentaires, de vos blagues, des cris de Reda, de la morale de Louis, de nos délires, de nos confidences... Merci. **

**-Anaelle et Teri. Teri, tu es la meilleure amie que je n'ai jamais eu. Notre amitié c'est du solide. Anaelle, je t'adore. Je suis tellement triste que tu n'ailles pas dans le même lycée que moi. Tu seras au moins avec Reda... Vous allez me manquez tous les deux quand vous ne serez plus là. ;( VTT et Ana*étoile*, vous êtes des trésors. Merci. **

* * *

**Today is another day… What about us?**

_**Chapitre 1 -**_

L'air était irrespirable. Ça sentait le fauve. Vous savez, cette odeur que vous sentez quand vous entrez dans la chambre d'un adolescent qui fait de la musculation tous les dimanches ?

Les gens ici n'avaient aucune hygiène, ça allait sans dire ! La pièce dans laquelle il était enfermé était tellement en désordre : il y avait des livres sur le sol, dont Hunger Games et Harry Potter (il y avait même des Agatha Christie !). Des chaussettes étaient roulées en boules sur le canapé vert Canada. Le vert Canada est un vert entre le vert kiwi et le vert pomme… Le grand cadre du fond, représentant un vase remplie de fleurs, des lys blancs pour être exact, penchait dangereusement sur le côté. Il donnait l'impression qu'il allait tomber toutes les cinq minutes. Et le mur sur lequel il était accroché ne faisait pas non plus plaisir à voir ! Malgré sa blancheur, d'énormes fissures brunes et noires le traversaient de toute part, comme si le mur allait se briser d'un instant à l'autre. Toutes les chaises de la pièce étaient en bois ou en osier ce qui déplaisait beaucoup aux yeux de Kurt. En plus de cela, la table qui trônait au milieu de la salle était en noir laqué, ce qui était beaucoup plus chic. Cela était du chic simple, mais ça restait du chic. La seule chose que Kurt pouvait apprécier dans la pièce était sûrement le piano à queue noir près du mur de gauche. Mais comme cette maison était habitée par des voleurs, ils l'avaient certainement volé !

Ces sales voleurs ! Kurt allait leur faire manger leurs bijoux dorés. Encore fallait-il qu'il se libère de ses liens pour se détacher de la chaise à laquelle il était attaché.

Ce n'était pas simple tous les jours d'être un super-héros. Kurt Hummel, 23 ans, en était un. Tous les jours, il enfilait sa combinaison moulante pour aller travailler à l' ASHNR. Agence de super-héros non reconnus. Les super-héros se trouvant là-bas étaient envoyés en mission au quatre coins du monde. Ils étaient tous performants, et la plupart du temps, ils revenaient vivants. Les super-héros de l'ASHNR n'étaient pas appréciés de leur entourage. Et Kurt en faisait partie.

Il avait été envoyé en mission en début de semaine, pour récupérer des bijoux volés. Il avait presque terminé cette stupide mission, mais ces voleurs s'étaient estimés plus intelligents qu'il ne le pensait. Celui qui semblait être le chef l'avait assommé. Et voilà qu'il se réveillait attaché à une chaise, dans une pièce mal rangée qui puait le lion. Mais s'ils pensaient que Kurt Hummel se ferait prendre de cette manière, ils se mettaient le doigt dans l'œil. Très profondément.

Cela allait faire quatre ans que le jeune Kurt Hummel, venu d 'Ohio, avec intégré l'équipe de super-héros de la ASHNR. Pourquoi ? Il avait développé des capacités au combat et une souplesse hors normes, ce qui n'avait pas été apprécié de tout le monde. Il se faisait beaucoup harceler au lycée, à cause de son orientation sexuelle. Mais comme son père lui avait interdit de montrer « ses capacités spéciales » en public, il n'avait pas pu se défendre. Sa vie transformée en enfer, il n'a pas eu d'autres choix que de s'enfuir de l'Ohio. Ayant entendu parler de l'agence, il l'intégra et emménagea dans ses appartements. C'était là où il se sentait à l'aise. À l'abri du regard des autres, utilisant ses capacités pour faire le bien autour de lui. Et même s'il avait été mal à l'aise avec son corps dans le passé, il était maintenant en totale confiance avec lui-même et avait hérité de plusieurs missions séduction. Mission dans lesquelles il avait su jouer de son corps.

Depuis qu'il avait intégré l'agence, il était plus à l'aise dans sa peau. Il fallait en même temps avouer qu'il était plutôt agréable à regarder. Il avait deux yeux azurs changeant de coloration en fonction du temps. Quand il pleuvait, ils devenaient gris, et quand il faisait beau, ils devenaient bleu turquoise. Mais la plupart du temps, ils étaient bleus comme le ciel un matin de printemps. Si son front semblait haut, c'est parce que ses cheveux étaient savamment coiffés, redressés sur sa tête à l'aide de tubes de laque.

Sa peau, comparée à de la porcelaine à cause de sa pâleur, était aussi douce qu'un pétale de rose, parce que Kurt prenait 20 minutes de son temps pour l'hydrater à l'aide de crèmes et de produits de beauté. Et ses lèvres, fines et roses, que maintes filles et garçons avaient voulus embrasser à l'agence, étaient entretenues à l'aide d'un baume à lèvres. Il portait une combinaison noire et moulante, qui mettait en valeur ses muscles, légèrement dessinés sur son torse, et ses atouts. C'était esthétique et pratique pour ses missions. En plus, il savait en jouer lors de ses missions séduction. Quand un homme plongeait son regard dans son décolleté ou sur ses hanches, il savait qu'il avait gagné. Il y avait des hommes bien trop faciles à berner. Mais les voleurs ne semblaient pas appartenir à cette catégorie.

Kurt gesticula sur sa chaise, bien décidé à en finir avec cette mission. Il allait commencer à gratter ses liens contre le dossier quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, faisant sursauter le jeune justicier.  
Les voleurs entrèrent dans la salle, et celui que Kurt avait identifié comme le chef s'assit sur la chaise en face de lui. Le sourire narquois qu'il arborait donnait envie à Kurt de lui mettre son pied dans la figure. Mais il fallait attendre le bon moment.

Nathan Cooper n'était pas un homme tendre. Ça se lisait sur son visage ! Ses épais sourcils bruns semblaient presque tomber sur ses yeux tellement ils étaient rapprochés d'eux. Et ils étaient froncés en permanence. Quant à ses yeux, qu'on ne voyait presque plus, ils devaient être vert, d'après ce que Kurt arrivait à voir. Leurs pupilles étaient tellement grandes qu'on ne distinguait presque plus leurs iris ! Et comme ça allait avec ses sourcils froncés, le front de Nathan était déformé par plusieurs rides, plus ou moins creusées dans la peau, comme ça il avait l'air tout le temps en colère. Il ne souriait presque jamais, sauf quand il était vraiment fier de lui ou qu'il était en supériorité, comme à ce moment précis. Il n'avait presque aucun grain de beauté sur le visage, et n'avait pas non plus de tâches de rousseurs. Pas plus que de lunettes. Et il n'arriverait pas à mettre des lentilles de contact, puisqu'il ne pouvait presque pas ouvrir les yeux. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, il n'était pas si musclé que ça, il était même plutôt mince. Mais il était grand, très grand, on ne pouvait pas le nier. Ses mains, habituées à voler, étaient devenues agiles, malgré l'épaisseur de ses doigts. Elles étaient par contre traversées de grandes cicatrices, et elles étaient rouges par endroit. Ses phalanges étaient sèches, si bien qu'elles étaient dures et blanches. _Ce mec ne connaît pas la crème, pensait Kurt. Ou alors il devrait porter des gants plus souvent. _Et ses bras étaient recouverts d'une veste en cuir noire. Et il portait une écharpe affreuse. Kurt ricana devant cette monstruosité. Quelle faute de goût _! Avec une écharpe comme ça, ne porte pas une veste en cuir, mais le velours d'un canapé de grand-mère ! _

Son collègue s'appelait Maze Turi. Lui, bien que petit, était plus musclé, mais sa tête était plus ronde et beaucoup plus amicale. _Il n'y a rien d'amical dans le fait d'être un voleur ! _Ses cheveux blonds retombaient en une mèche devant ses yeux bleus. _Il me fait penser à Max en trois fois moins beau… _Il avait la peau plus claire que Nathan, et était bien plus jeune aussi. Contrairement à son chef, il avait les yeux ronds, et sa bouche souriait en permanence, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches. _Au moins il se lave les dents… _Il s'habillait en noir lui aussi, comme si c'était une mode chez les voleurs de s'habiller en noir. _Regardez, je suis habillé en noir, je suis un voleur, venez m'arrêter ! _Kurt décida d'arrêter de commenter le physique de Maze quand il s'aperçut que sa combinaison à lui était aussi noire et revint sur le sourire narquois de Nathan.

-Alors, Kurt Hummel, vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir récupérer le butin tout seul ? Vu votre état et votre situation, je n'en serais plus aussi sûr à votre place.

Kurt lui envoya son sourire le plus mauvais, parce que cet homme se foutait définitivement de sa gueule, et qu'en plus il n'en pouvait plus de rester assis entre quatre murs blancs sans pouvoir remplir sa mission. D'autant plus, son téléphone, posé sur la table en face, n'arrêtait pas de sonner. Et il ne pouvait pas y répondre. Il décida alors de sortir le grand jeu. Deux plans s'offraient à lui. Il allait commencer par le moins risqué. Il fit son plus beau visage de garce et répondit d'une voix suave :  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je ne voulais pas passer du temps avec vous, Nathan ?

Le sourire de l'autre s'élargit d'autant plus.

-La chose que vous avez entre les cuisses ne m'intéresse pas, Hummel. Alors fermez vos jambes.

Kurt grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe. Son plan a tombait à l'eau. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Quand Nathan se déplaça derrière lui et ricana, il sut que c'était le bon moment pour exécuter son plan B. Il aurait dû le faire dès le début.

Ses poignets toujours attachés à la chaise, il prit appui sur le sol avec ses pieds pour effectuer un flip arrière particulièrement réussi. En atterrissant sur le sol, la chaise se brisa en mille morceaux. Nathan ouvrit grand les yeux d'étonnement, ainsi que Maze : Kurt faisait preuve d'une force extraordinaire pour pouvoir briser la chaise ainsi. Et avant que Nathan ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il s'était retrouvé projeté au sol avec violence par un coup de Doc Martens. Doc Martens dont Kurt était fier.

-Vous allez me dire où sont les bijoux, maintenant !

Mais c'était sans compter sur Maze qui, prêt à tout pour sauver Nathan, s'approcha de Kurt, un pistolet à la main. Se retrouver face à face avec quelque chose capable de vous tuer en un tir peut faire peur, mais pas quand on est Kurt Hummel. Il se retourna vivement et passa entre les deux bras tendus du blond. L'autre surprit, ne fit aucun mouvement, et Kurt lui asséna un coup de pied entre les deux jambes. Il profita de cet instant pour le désarmer et s'emparer du pistolet. Il donna ensuite un coup de coude à Maze qui alla s'écraser contre le mur. Le plus petit donna un coup de pied dans le vide, à l'aveuglette, et réussit à frapper Kurt au visage.

-Espèce de con, marmonna Kurt.

-On dirait que vous êtes en mauvaise posture, Hummel, s'écria Nathan.

Kurt ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, et frappa Maze une nouvelle fois, les mains jointes comme s'il priait, –_Non, je ne crois pas en dieu- _dans la nuque.

Le blond tomba par terre et perdit connaissance. _Ça c'est fait ! _

Kurt se retourna ensuite vers Nathan et le menaça du pistolet fraîchement récupéré. Comme il n'était pas non plus au meilleur de sa forme, Nathan resta à terre.

-Votre associé est au pays des songes, et je me tiens armé devant vous, allongé par terre. Alors, où sont les bijoux ?

Comme il daignait lui répondre, le châtain asséna un coup de pied au menton de Nathan Cooper. Le voleur grimaça et marmonna quelque chose comme « Bon sang, ce con est bien trop souple » qui lui valut un coup de Doc Martens dans la poitrine. Une chose importante à retenir : ne jamais insulter Kurt ainsi en sa présence, surtout si ce n'est pas pour blaguer. « Et bien trop fort alors qu'il est anorexique… » **Bam ! **Nouveau coup de talon. Cette fois-ci, Nathan de répondit rien, même s'il pensait : « Et en plus ses bottes font mal. »

Nathan réussit à se redresser quelque peu, mais Kurt plaqua son pied sur le torse du voleur, avec un rictus malsain. Ses yeux tétanisaient le voleur. Ce n'était pas possible d'avoir des yeux bleus aussi beaux et aussi flippants à la fois. Ils semblaient si noirs maintenant, et ça lui donnait l'air vraiment effrayant. _Dommage qu'il ressemble tant à une fille et qu'il ait une voix aussi aiguë, il ferait drôlement plus peur._

-Maintenant, OU JE TIRE ! hurla Kurt qui commençait à perdre patience.

_Oui vraiment une voix trop aiguë._

Le voleur sentit le pistolet du châtain sur son cœur, froid comme la glace, s'enfonçant dans le tissu de son T-Shirt. Son pouls s'accéléra, son cœur battant beaucoup rapidement. Kurt Hummel n'était pas quelqu'un de très patient, pas du tout même, et il ne le sera jamais. C'était peut-être un de ses défauts, ça pouvait lui arrivait d'être du même coup un peu trop impulsif. Parfois.

Et Nathan le devina. Il devina aussi qu'il pouvait devenir très violent, et le regard qu'il lui lançait lui glaçait le sang, qui ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il entendit le déclic du pistolet. Un déclic lent et aigu. Son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge et il ferma les yeux, effrayé. S'il ne disait rien, il allait mourir, alors il fallait qu'il se décide. Il s'humecta les lèvres nerveusement, déglutit, fit craquer ses doigts et racla sa gorge. Il prit une vive inspiration et s'écria, parlant précipitamment :

-Ils sont dans la cave, sous une trappe près du compteur.

Kurt lui lança un regard mauvais, encore plus mauvais qu'avant (même si ça semblait impossible), et rejeta le voleur violemment. Celui-ci alla s'écraser par terre, sa nuque cognant dans un débris de chaise brisée, mais Kurt s'en contrefichait il allait juste récupérer les bijoux et se tirer d'ici. Parce que ça sentait vraiment beaucoup trop fort.

Il claqua la porte, son pistolet toujours à la main (au cas où Nathan le suivrait et déciderait d'en finir avec lui ce qui, admettez, serait vraiment stupide) et courut dans le corridor.

Le corridor de cette baraque sentait comme le reste : le fauve et la sueur. Par contre, il y avait du papier peint rouge foncé sur tous les murs, avec une fresque brune en haut. Sur la fresque étaient représentés des symboles abstraits en dorés, formant des boucles irrégulières. Kurt trouvait ça drôlement laid. _Aucun goût pour rien, ces deux-là. Ils auraient pu au moins voler du parfum et de la décoration potable au lieu de voler des bijoux !_

Bordel, mais où se trouvait cette stupide cave ?

Il ouvrit chaque porte du couloir jusqu'à trouver la bonne, et entra à l'intérieur. C'était bel et bien une cave, plongée dans une obscurité profonde, si épaisse que Kurt ne voyait même pas ses mains quand il les tendait devant lui. Il chercha l'interrupteur, tâtonnant le mur de sa main droite. Il manqua à plusieurs reprises de tomber dans les escaliers devant lui, ses recherches l'obligeant à se pencher, quand enfin il alluma la lumière. Il scruta la pièce mal rangée de ses yeux cyans.

C'était une cave tout à fait basique, ordinaire sombre et puante. _Comme son propriétaire… _Il chercha des yeux le compteur dont Nathan avait parlé, puisque la trappe se trouvait tout près, s'il se souvenait des paroles du voleur. Il le trouva sans difficulté. (Il faudra rajouter œil de lynx à ses qualités premières.)

Il s'avança gracieusement –comme toujours, même dans les moments les plus compliqués où personne habituellement aurait pensé à sa démarche- jusqu'au compteur avant de se rendre compte qu'il marchait sur une trappe –certainement la trappe dont lui avait parlé Nathan. Trappe qu'il entreprit d'ouvrir. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, comme se veut le proverbe. Kurt, bien évidemment, attrapa la poignée en métal et tira dessus de toutes ses forces –et Dieu sait qu'il en avait. Pourtant, la trappe ne s'ouvrit pas plus que ça. Il s'acharna dessus, tant et si bien que ce qui devait arriver arriva : la poignée finit par céder et lui resta dans la main. S'il n'était pas aussi à cheval sur l'hygiène, Kurt aurait pu cracher sur le sol comme il le faisait ado. Il jeta donc la poignée au loin, avec un geste rageur, clairement désintéresseré par un objet maintenant quasi-inutile.

-Très bien, cette saleté l'aura voulue, ragea-t-il.

Il se redressa et tourna ses chevilles d'un mouvement lent, histoire de les faire chauffer comme dans ses entraînements –ou comme quand il était gamin à la gym. Il souleva son pied en l'air juste au-dessus de la trappe, et laissa tomber sa jambe violemment, dans un geste contrôlé, sur la trappe. La trappe, bien que solidement faîtes de métal, se brisa en mille morceaux.

Kurt eut un rictus moqueur. Capacités surnaturelles qu'ils disaient. Plutôt un don oui ! Un don ou bien un grand talent. Un talent dont il était fier !

_Et ouais, corps de rêve, force de fer, intelligence en bêton. __**Rêves-pas Kurt, tu es moche, bête MAIS fort.**_

-Et ben voilà, ce n'était pas compliqué !

Il extirpa les bijoux de la fosse. Il fallait qu'il prévienne le boss maintenant, heureusement qu'il avait son portable ! Il tâtonna ses poches à la recherche de son Xperia. Mais bien sûr, il n'y avait rien. Kurt eut un râle. Il l'avait oublié dans la salle où se trouvait Nathan et son sbire Maze. Il soupira, lançant au passage une série de jurons, mit les bijoux dans la poche de sa combinaison noire et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Il repartit dans la première salle, toujours en soupirant. Ce n'était pas une vie, CA ! Il ne pourrait plus marcher après soixante ans, au mieux. Voilà tout ce qu'il méritait à un être un super héros comme tous les justiciers devant lesquels les enfants sont si admiratifs. Quand ils regardent un film bien entendu. Tous ces enfants, qui voudraient avoir des super pouvoirs, et bien ils ne savent vraiment pas quelle tâche c'est d'en avoir ! _Restez comme vous êtes, mes petits, ce ne sont que complications après ! Restez chez vous, à regarder ces films, sauf si vous ne voulez plus marcher après soixante ans, bien sûr._

Quand il ouvrit la porte, Nathan était évanoui, tout comme Maze. Il avait dû se prendre le débris de chaise dans la nuque bien plus fort que ce qu'il pensait. _Bien fait ! _ Ça allait être bien plus simple que ce qu'il s'était imaginé finalement ! Ces deux-là lui avaient bien facilité la tâche.

Il marcha donc rapidement jusqu'à la table –il ne voulait pas non plus rester trop longtemps, l'odeur n'était pas tout à fait supportable- et récupéra son portable. Il avait plusieurs appels en absence, forcément : un coup de fil loupé de l'agence, un autre raté de son chef, et un appel manqué de… Rachel ?

Rachel était sa meilleure amie au collège et au lycée. Et puis du jour au lendemain, Kurt avait disparu. Mais personne n'avait essayé de prendre de ses nouvelles –même pas son père, c'est pour dire !- alors pourquoi Rachel voulait-elle essayer de l'avoir après quatre ans de silence ? Tout ça n'avait aucune logique et Kurt avait bien mieux à faire que de s'occuper d'histoires dans le genre. Quatre ans qu'on lui avait foutu la paix, ça ne pourrait pas durer éternellement ?

Il regardait toujours son téléphone, les sourcils froncés, avant de se souvenir pourquoi il en avait besoin. Rachel l'avait complètement détourné de sa mission. Mais bon, ça avait toujours été le grand point fort de Rachel : ne se préoccuper que d'elle-même !

Il fit défiler ses numéros le plus rapidement possible et cliqua sur celui de son chef. Il allait vraiment devoir penser à l'ajouter dans ses favoris ! (Favoris qui évidemment ne contenaient personne.)

-Allô, Kurt ? demanda Julien, son chef, de sa voix grave.

Tiens, il avait répondu drôlement vite pour une fois. _Peut-être qu'il attendait mon appel ? __**Kurt, tu rêves ! Aucun mec, qu'il soit gay ou non, n'attend ton appel. Personne ne le faisait i ans, personne ne le fera maintenant… **__Tais-toi._

-Ouais, c'est bien moi Julien. Je viens tout juste de récupérer les bijoux que ces crétins de Nathan et de Maze avaient volé. Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à rentrer, et l'affaire est bouclée. Enfin pour moi, pas pour toi !

Kurt sortit de la maison et inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Enfin de l'air frais, enfin quelque chose qui ne puait pas et qui était bon pour ses poumons ! Il se faufila jusqu'à sa voiture, une voiture noire. Ce n'était pas une grande voiture, il avait laissé la sienne à Lima, mais il l'avait depuis pas mal de temps. C'était celle qu'il avait eu avant. Quelque chose qui le rattachait à sa vie avant d'être devenu un super-héros. Elle avait une grande place dans son cœur et il ne se déplaçait que très rarement sans elle (en fait seulement pour les missions à plusieurs.).

-Très bien, répondit son chef, je t'attends de pied ferme alors ! A tout à l'heure agent Kurt.

-Ne m'appelle pas « agent Kurt » Julien, où je t'appelle « Juju. »

Il pouvait deviner la grimace de son chef à l'autre bout du téléphone. Il détestait quand on l'appelait Juju, c'était comme ça.

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

Kurt sourit et mit sa ceinture. Il démarra sa voiture et fila sur les routes de New-York. N'empêche, il y était allé à New-York ! Seulement, pas dans l'école de ses rêves. Mais il y était allé avant Rachel, et c'était sa grande fierté.

ooÕoo

Kurt coupa le moteur de sa voiture. Le parking de l'agence était un lieu à éviter le plus possible il y avait tellement de voitures qu'on était obligé de se garer en se casant entre deux places, ou parfois en se mettant de biais. Malheureusement pour Kurt, il habitait à l'ASHNR, il était donc obligé de laisser sa voiture sur le parking en permanence.

Il sortit de sa voiture, l'air froid de janvier lui fouettant le visage. Il rentra dans l'agence avec empressement, autant pour se mettre au chaud que pour –enfin !- boucler cette affaire.

Le chef devait l'attendre puisqu'il accouru presque aussitôt, offrant au passage une étreinte à Kurt. Mais pas une de ses étreintes que Kurt regrettait de son passé. Ce n'était pas une étreinte chaleureuse, une étreinte d'amour ou une étreinte rassurante. C'était juste une étreinte étouffante, à peine réconfortante.

-Alors, comment va mon soldat préféré ?

-Je ne suis pas un soldat, Julien.

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux. Kurt de son rire aigu et mélodieux, et Julien de son rire légèrement plus grave. Ça faisait 4 ans qu'ils se connaissaient maintenant, et le chef de la ASHNR n'était pas aussi complice avec tous les super héros. Etre ami avec trois cent personnes n'est pas donné à tout le monde. C'était un super pouvoir que peu de personnes possédaient en réalité : ceux qui avaient trois cent amis étaient ceux qui pouvaient se multiplier !

-Alors, les bijoux ?

Kurt prit les bijoux dans sa main et les donna à son chef. Non sans un petit sourire insolent. Sourire dont il avait le secret.

-Les voilà tes bijoux, Juju.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Kurt lui tira la langue. _Je t'appelle comme je veux Juju ! _

-C'est bon, je peux monter chez moi maintenant ?

Julien hocha la tête pour seule réponse, et Kurt commença à courir vers l'escalier, quand il entendit la de nouveau la voix de Julien derrière lui.

-Attends Kurt !

Ce dernier se retourna et baissa la tête vers la gauche, attendant la suite. _Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Juju ? _

-Tu ne feras pas la prochaine mission tout seul …

Kurt soupira, il n'aimait pas les missions collectives. En fait, il n'aimait pas quand quelqu'un s'immisçait dans son travail ainsi.

-Tu feras cette mission avec le nouveau.

Quel nouveau ? Kurt n'était pas au courant. _En espérant que ce soit une fille, muette, sourde et aveugle, qui sera contrainte à ne pas faire la mission avec lui._

-Il arrive demain matin.

_Il… donc c'était un garçon. _

-J'ai pensé que tu pourrais lui faire visiter l'agence. Et tant qu'à faire, apprendre à vous connaître, puisque vous allez travailler ensemble.

_Dans tes rêves. _Un autre soupir s'échappa de la bouche de Kurt, mais il fut obligé d'accepter.

ooÕoo

Kurt put finalement monter dans sa chambre, content d'abandonner la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Julien. Sa chambre n'était pas très grande, mais assez pour y vivre correctement. Il y avait un lit, une armoire, une étagère, une bibliothèque et une salle de bain. Et pour ne pas que ce soit aussi impersonnel que ça semblait l'être au premier abord, Kurt l'avait décoré avec certains posters de sa jeunesse, ou avec des photos…

Il s'allongea sur son lit, le regard dans le vide. Il se posait des questions, beaucoup trop de questions même, mais de toute façon, la plupart restait sans réponses.

Son père lui manquait, atrocement, mais après tout, c'était de sa faute s'il avait coupé les ponts. Après tout, ça faisait 4 ans que Kurt était partit, et il n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier… Si ça se trouve, Burt Hummel n'était même pas inquiet pour son fils. Si ça se trouve, il était même heureux d'être débarrassé de ce fils étrange qu'il avait eu avec Elizabeth.

Et puis, oui, Rachel lui manquait peut-être un peu. En fait, peut-être énormément même… Rachel…

Kurt se leva et se dirigea vers son étagère. Il avait apporté dans sa chambre des tonnes de photos pour ne rien oublier, même les souvenirs les plus douloureux, parce que sa vie était la seule chose qui lui restait qu'il pouvait contrôler. Et encore, c'était bien plus Julien que lui qui la contrôlait…

Il prit une photo de lui et Rachel qu'il regarda longuement. Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle était devenue, mais l'idée de la revoir le repoussait… sur la photo, Rachel avait enroulé un bras autour du cou de Kurt, et elle souriait, joyeuse. Elle avait sa veste bleu roi, que Kurt trouvait horrible, mais au moins elle était heureuse. Kurt, sur la photo, souriait également, mais ses yeux étaient éteints. Il était triste tout au fond de lui-même et ce sourire était un sourire triste. Tout n'était que fausse joie sur cette photo. Mais seul lui ou les vrais observateurs le devinaient.

Le châtain reposa la photo et en prit une autre, qui lui tordit le cœur. Son père était sur celle-ci. Il serrait Finn et Kurt dans ses bras. C'était Carole qui avait pris la photo.

Kurt ne pouvant en supporter davantage, il poussa l'étagère violemment. Elle s'écrasa sur le sol. Le verre des cadres se brisa sur le sol avec fracas et s'éparpilla sur la moquette noire.

Kurt avait fait plusieurs crises de ce genre étant enfant. Quand il était triste, ou en colère, il démolissait toute sa chambre. Pour éviter ce genre de crise, il descendait dans la salle d'entraînement et frappait sur le punching-ball.

Et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit quand il vit les livres de sa bibliothèque atterrirent lourdement au sol. Il descendit les escaliers le plus vite possible, la respiration saccadée. Tout ça à cause de l'appel de Rachel. Cette fille était décidément sa mort.

La salle d'entraînement était vide. En même temps, à une heure pareille c'était logique. _De toute façon, personne n'aime cette salle._ Il enroula des bandes blanches autour de ses doigts, et se dirigea vers le premier punching-ball, qu'il frappa avec force. Il continua ainsi, les dents serrées et la mâchoire crispée, à frapper le sac le plus fort possible. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû mettre des gants ? Parce que là il se démolissait les phalanges ! _Démolir est un bien grand mot. _Pas que ça lui faisait mal, il ne ressentait plus la douleur comme avant, il était habitué.

Il n'arrêta que quand il commença à être vraiment épuisé, et qu'il savait que la crise était passée.

Ensuite, il faisait du yoga, comme d'habitude à la fin de ses entraînements. _C'est pour essayer de rester zen. Mais sincèrement, ça n'a jamais marché. __**Tu ne dois pas le faire correctement…**__ Te tairas-tu un jour ?_

La posture du Dieu danseur, où l'on doit prendre sa cheville dans sa main, se pencher en avant, et tirer son pied en arrière. Ou celle de l'arbre, où l'on se tient sur un pied avec les mains liées au-dessus de la tête.

Et après, comme il le faisait tous les soirs, il remontait dans sa chambre et prenait un bain.

Kurt s'assit dans la baignoire remplie d'eau bouillante et se laissa doucement immerger. L'eau chaude passa sur sa peau. Il se relaxa en se remémorant les bons souvenirs qu'il avait de Lima.

_« -Rachel, où est-ce que tu m'amènes ?_

_-Tu verras, avait répondu la brunette._

_Elle l'avait entraîné avec elle jusque dans une salle. Quand Kurt entra, tout le Glee Club était là, ainsi que Jana *, et il retint une exclamation de surprise quand ils crièrent :_

_JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE KURT ! »_

_« -Burt Hummel, voulez-vous prendre pour épo…_

_-Oui je le veux._

_-Carole Hudson, voulez-vous vous mariez av…_

_-Oui, je le veux !_

_Kurt rigola, main dans la main avec sa grande sœur, Albane Hummel, et regarda Finn, son demi-frère à partir de maintenant. Leurs parents allaient former un très beau couple… même si sa mère, Elizabeth, allait beaucoup lui manquer et que Carole ne devra rien savoir de ses pouvoirs… »_

_« Leurs mains descendirent sur le corps frêle et trempé de Kurt. Enfin, c'étaient eux qui l'avaient mouillé avec les sodas qu'ils venaient de leur balancer. _

_-Tu étais populaire il y a deux ans. Tu étais même le plus populaire de tous les mecs. Tu brillais, tout le monde te connaissait et te regardait. Tu nous gouvernais tous. Mais ta couverture, qui n'était rien de mieux que de te mettre en couple avec Jana, a été brisée par mon meilleur ami. Maintenant, grâce à ce coming-out forcé, le monde va changer. Les rôles vont être inversés. A nous de briller, et à toi de basculer dans l'ombre. NOUS allons te diriger._

_Il était tétanisé et n'osait même plus bouger. Ils le transportèrent et le jetèrent dans la benne à ordure. Mais ce n'était pas finit. Ils ne l'avaient pas enfermé dans les toilettes publiques. Ils le prirent alors, le jetèrent dans une cabine et… »_

-STOP ! hurla Kurt à son cerveau, se mettant debout dans la baignoire, l'eau dégoulinant sur tout son corps.

Il tremblait plus qu'il ne devrait.

Il sortit en vitesse et s'essuya, évitant de regarder son reflet dans le miroir, car il savait qu'il pleurait.

Il ne s'habilla que de son boxer noir et se roula en boule sur son lit, les larmes lui mouillant le bras. Ainsi que la couverture.

Mais les larmes n'étaient rien comparées à la souffrance qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, lui tordait l'estomac, lui oppressait le cœur et lui donnait envie de vomir. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui donnait des coups de pieds dans le ventre. Et il en avait reçu des tas, mais ceux-ci semblaient être les pires.

Kurt essaya de l'étouffer, cette souffrance, en se pliant le plus possible. Il fallait qu'elle meure doucement et, au mieux, elle ne ressortirait pas avant deux semaines.

Une fois que ses sanglots cessèrent, que ses larmes s'effacèrent et que la souffrance s'estompa, Kurt respira plus paisiblement, et laissa les bras de Morphée l'apporter dans le pays des rêves.

ooÕoo

***Jana, à prononcer Iana, comme je le disais au début. C'est un prénom d'origine allemande qui m'a fait penser à mon petit personnage de Your Heart Is Mine pour ceux qui l'ont lu. Voilà pour la petite note culturelle xD. **

**Donc voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce long début, que j'apprécie beaucoup en tout cas, personnellement. Après, je ne suis pas vous :D ! Prochain chapitre: Blaine ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier le chapitre deux, qui est légèrement plus long. Aimez-vous également le fait que les chapitres soient longs ? **

**Merci de votre lecture, et gros bisous. :3 Super héros powa xD **

**Lorraine, LNC, DRENVY, 276.  
**

* * *

_**BONUS. Pour Choupi-boy.**_

Rappel: moi= normal _**Envy=GI** _Kurt=S.

_**Et bien, tu vois, Lorraine, tu n'es pas la seule schizo. Relie la fin de ton histoire, et tu verras que Kurt l'est aussi.**  
_Je ne te permets pas, Envy. Je ne suis pas malade mental comme notre auteure moi.  


Dites, les gars (ou les filles ?). Allez vous arrêter de me lancer des piques sans cesse ?

Oui, Lorraine. C'est bon, j'arrête. 

_**Voyons, Kurt, tu es trop raisonnable. J'aime bien l'humilier devant ses lecteurs moi. Je vais vous raconter une histoire très marrante à propos d'elle. **_

Non, Envy tu n'oserais pas... Envy, ce n'est pas une bonne idée !

**_Elle venait de regarder le dernier film du Seigneur des Anneaux, vous voyez ? Ensuite, elle était monter dans sa chambre, qui était noire, et où le linge pendait sur sa porte d'entrée. Elle allait entrer, mais là, son père, qui était à l'intérieur, sortit de la pièce. le linge qui pendait à la porte engloba sa tête, et notre chère auteure prit peur. Elle bondit en arrière en criant "AAAAAH GANDALF !" (Gandalf étant le mage gris.) Quelle peureuse ! Je me demande comment elle fait pour ne pas avoir peur de moi. _**Ceci, chers lecteurs, est une histoire vraie. Au fait, Envy, elle a peur de toi, elle me l'as déjà dit. 

*Honte et désespoir.* Envy, tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire ! J'ai honte ! Pourquoi es-tu dans ma tête, hein ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? POURQUOIIII ?

_**Attention, les gens, la schizo est de retour. Vous devriez faire attention.** _T'inquiète, Lorraine. On a pleins d'histoires du genre en réserve, il y en a des bien pires que ça. *Pleurs*.

_**Si vous me laissez découper un de vos membres, je veux bien vous en raconter d'autres.**_Voyons, Envy, ça s'appelle du chantage ça, ce n'est pas correct ! (*essaye de remplir son rôle d'ange du mieux qu'il peut*). Tu sais, les trucs du genre, ça se donne gratuit. **_Mais non, ce n'est pas drôle sinon. J'avais tellement envie de voir des gens agoniser... OUIN ! *sourire de psychopathe*_**C'est ça ton problème, tu devrais simplement arrêter d'avoir envie de tout. Ah, non c'est vrai, tu es le pêché de l'envie réincarné... Heu, que me vaux ce sourire mon cher ? _**Si je ne peux pas découper les lecteurs et que tu es le seul à être avec moi dans la tête de cette schizo** _(HEY !) _**Ca veut dire que je peux t'étriper toi. Tu sais, j'ai déjà tuer des enfants, alors des ados...** _Non, Envy. Envy, je NOOOON ARRETE ! 

Les gens, je commence à penser que ma tête va exploser dans trois petites secondes...

Ouf, sauvé ! **_Ben, voyons ! J'allais pas te faire de mal Kurt ! _**

**_Promis, la prochaine fois, je vous raconte autre chose sur notre auteure._**Envy, ce bonus était censé être un preview, pas un endroit où tu peux exprimer tes pensées de psychopathe fini ! _**Mais... Moi je veux juste un joli petit chat arc en ciel avec des noeuds papillons.** _Kawaiiii ! *o* Envy, tu m'étonnes là... Y a t-il un problème ?

**_J'en veux un pour l'étriper bien sûr ! *rires*_**

Je me disais aussi !

Bref, passons à la preview ! 

_**Si on lui laissait le temps aussi xD  
**_

Tiens, Envy dis un truc intelligent.

_**Je suis très intelligent. **_

Dommage d'ailleurs. 

Allez, bisous et merci ! ^^ RDV dans trois semaines pour un nouveau chapitre !

* * *

**« A l'âge de vingt-deux ans, Blaine quitta définitivement cette ambiance familiale malsaine. »**

**« Blaine paya le taxi et marcha vers l'immense monument qui se dressait devant lui. ASHNR, tiens-toi…prête ! »**

**« -Oh Kurt ! Je te présente Blaine Anderson, déclara Julien. Blaine, voici Kurt Hummel, ton collègue pour cette première mission. »**

**« -En quoi consiste cette mission ? »**

**"-Oh non, reste beauté, j'avais d'autres questions à te poser !"**

**« Blaine. 19h40. Bon, voilà, tu es mon voisin du dessous, et j'ai l'impression que le sol vibre. J'entends du bruit sous mes pieds. C'est toi qui chante ? :D »**


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde ! Bonjour :3 ! _**Salut ! *sourire de psychopathe***_. Alors, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? _**Pff, j'espère que vous allez bien, parce que sinon ce chapitre risque de vous déprimer encore plus vu qu'il est** **merdique...**_ Je ne suis pas d'accord, il est très bien ce chapitre. Blaine apparaît dedans ! _**Et alors ? Y a même pas de meurtres, de sang, pas même un petit combat ! **_

Moi je vais très bien ! J'ai juste été un peu malade il y a quelques temps, mais ça va mieux ! ^^ Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, même si je n'en ai eu que deux la dernière fois ;( J'avoue que ce n'est pas assez pour être motivée, mais comme elles étaient toutes les deux positives, et que c'était juste le premier chapitre, j'ai relativisé ! SVP, si vous suivez cette fic, faites le savoir ! _**C'est parce que ta fic est nulle.**_Laisse-la tranquille, Envy. 

Donc voili-voilou, je crois que j'ai répondu à vos reviews pour ceux qui en ont laissés. _**Et comme promis, y aura un bonus avec les petites histoires humiliantes sur l'auteure.**_Ouais, on y a bien réfléchit, longtemps, et on en a choisit une pour la fin de ce chapitre. 

Bref, sérieusement, ne faîtes plus attention à eux, j'arrête le bla-bla, et je vous laisse lire.

Bisous !

_**PAPILLON :3 *o***_

Heu quoi ? 

**_Y a un joli papillon :3  
_**

Complètement timbré... 

En effet.

_**Papillon, papillon, papillon, papillon ! La la la ! Pillon :3 *chantonne*  
**_

ooÕoo

_**Chapitre 2-**_

Kurt sortit subitement de son rêve (remplit d'agressions et de souvenirs mauvais) à cause de la sonnerie de son réveil. Saleté de boulot !

Il sortit de son lit, jetant sa couverture au loin. Ses pieds le menèrent automatiquement à la salle de bain, comme si il était un robot programmé. Et chaque matin, c'était pareil.

Il rentra dans la cabine de douche et alluma l'eau précipitamment, faisant des petits bonds car il avait froid. L'eau chaude arriva enfin et coula sur ses membres, le revigorant.

Il sortit de la douche et s'habilla rapidement car il faisait froid à l'agence. Il prit, comme d'habitude, un de ses nombreux exemplaires de sa combinaison. _Ils aiment gaspiller leur argent pour nous faire à chacun un costume différent et dix fois, en plus._

Alors qu'il se lavait les dents, il se remémora les paroles de Julien. Il allait découvrir son nouveau collègue. Peut-être qu'il saurait lancer des boules de feu, au mieux. Comme d'habitude avec les nouveaux, il aurait des rêves de justice et serait aussi bêtes que ses pieds. Et encore, même les pieds de son ancien collègue lui avaient paru plus intelligents que son cerveau.

Il avait une fois dû traîner avec lui un vrai boulet ! Pire que ça même ! C'était une fille, une grande, et elle devait avoir vers dix-sept ans… et la fille était à proprement parler… bête ! Même pas légèrement, elle l'était vraiment ! Elle avait un esprit si étroit qu'elle ne savait même pas ce que homosexuel voulait dire, mais dès qu'elle l'avait su, elle avait démissionné sur le champ, ne voulant pas travailler avec ce genre de personnes.

Kurt était habitué, il s'en foutait.

Il soupira. Cela ne pouvait pas être pire que la dernière fois… Non ?

ooÕoo

Blaine Anderson était en route pour l'ASHNR. Julien lui avait tout expliqué par téléphone ou e-mails, dans les plus petits détails : le numéro de sa chambre, ainsi que ses clés, le règlement de l'agence et des missions, et tout sur la prochaine mission qu'il allait faire. Son collègue s'appellerait Kurt Hummel et il était très expérimenté, cela faisait tout exactement quatre ans qu'il était à l'ASHNR. En fait, Julien lui avait tout expliqué sauf en quoi consistait la mission, car il tenait à attendre Kurt.

A l'âge de vingt-deux ans, Blaine quitta définitivement cette ambiance familiale malsaine. Depuis qu'il était petit, Blaine savait que ces pouvoirs magiques agaçaient ses parents. Il voyait la tête de sa mère quand il s'en servait, ou celle de son père quand il avait des punitions dues à ça. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était né en pouvant se rendre invisible. Bon, peut-être qu'il s'en était servi pour faire deux trois conneries, mais ça n'avait jamais été grave !

Il avait par exemple une fois volé le carnet de correspondance d'un gars qui se foutait de sa gueule et l'avait jeté dans la poubelle, tout ça sans se faire voir. Il avait également pu entrer dans le bureau du principal sans être vu par les caméras de surveillance.

Et comme il avait été dans un internat, il s'en était énormément servi pour certaines choses… Ou même pour les soirées il s'était bien amusé à faire chier les gens.

Mais malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas grave, ses parents avaient toujours détesté le fait d'avoir un fils avec des super pouvoirs.

Son cœur se tordait à l'idée de devoir tout quitter, mais c'était mieux ainsi, que ce soit pour ses amis, sa famille, ses parents, sa sœur, ou même lui.

La voiture freina et s'arrêta devant un grand bâtiment gris, montant très haut dans le ciel, et avec de nombreuses petites fenêtres sur toute la surface. Un petit « ASHNR » noir était inscrit au-dessus des baies vitrées.

-C'est ici, Monsieur.

Ici, en périphérie de New-York… Blaine leva la tête et scruta longuement le bâtiment, perdu dans ses pensées. Puis il soupira et mit son sac sur son épaule en se détachant.

-Merci bien. Au revoir.

Blaine paya le taxi et marcha vers l'immense monument qui se dressait devant lui. ASHNR, tiens-toi…prête !

ooÕoo

Kurt soupira une nouvelle fois quand il reçut un SMS de son chef qui lui disait que le nouveau était arrivé. Il savait qu'il allait être obligé de descendre maintenant, et ça l'ennuyait profondément, parce qu'en plus d'avoir la flemme de se lever de son matelas et de marcher, il ne voulait pas voir la tête de son nouveau collègue.

Il descendit donc les escaliers et découvrit Julien en train de parler à un bouclé.

-Oh Kurt ! Je te présente Blaine Anderson, déclara Julien. Blaine, voici Kurt Hummel, ton collègue pour cette première mission.

Blaine tourna son regard vers le nouvel arrivant, Kurt Hummel, et son souffle mourut dans sa gorge. L'expression « beau comme un dieu » prit enfin sens pour lui. Ce Kurt avait des yeux magnifiques, bleus et il portait une combinaison noire tellement moulante qu'elle lui faisait office de deuxième peau et qu'il pouvait voir tous ses atouts. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire car Kurt avait sérieusement un corps de rêve.

Il avait tellement envie de trouver une excuse pour pouvoir toucher sa joue, voir si sa peau était vraiment aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air. Parce que sérieusement, sa peau semblait douce comme un pétale de rose, et elle était plus blanche que la neige. Dit comme ça, il pouvait, c'est vrai, ressembler à Blanche-Neige, surtout que ses lèvres étaient vraiment rouges framboise. Trouverait-il Blanche-Neige belle pour la première fois ?

Et ses yeux, mon Dieu, ses yeux ! Comme deux saphirs brillants dans l'ASHNR. Blaine ne voyait plus qu'eux. Leur pupille était noire, et plus en s'en éloignait, plus l'iris devenait claire. Entre autre, le bleu le plus proche de la pupille était presque turquoise. De plus, ses yeux n'étaient pas d'un bleu pâle ordinaire comme on peut en voir dans chaque cour de lycée : ses yeux étaient d'un bleu foncé que Blaine n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Etait-il possible d'avoir dans un seul et même œil du turquoise, du bleu foncé et du bleu gris ?

Et il allait vraiment devoir travailler avec une merveille pareille ?

Kurt lança un regard hautain à Blaine qui était en train de l'étudier du regard depuis tout à l'heure. Ce gars était vraiment sans gêne-ça commençait mal… il pourrait au moins le regarder dans les yeux au lieu de regarder dans son décolleté, c'était vraiment malpoli.

Et puisque l'autre n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter, Kurt décida de le regarder aussi. Il ne retint pas forcément pas grand-chose, à part que ses cheveux étaient incroyablement bouclés et bruns foncés. Et il avait des petits yeux d'une couleur pas trop déchiffrable. En fait, ses yeux étaient étonnants. Un mélange de brun et de vert. Et ses sourcils étaient imposants et d'une forme étrange. En fait, son nouveau collègue était assez…déconcertant.

Julien étudiait l'échange silencieux entre les deux jeunes adultes. Il n'avait jamais vu sa de toute sa vie : les deux jeunes gens ne parlaient pas, mais se fixaient intensément. Il y avait de la surprise et de la défiance dans leurs yeux. Mais Julien trouvait ça ironique. Il décida pourtant de prendre la parole et de couper leur échange :

-Donc, Blaine a la possibilité de se rendre invisible. Blaine, Kurt est notre meilleur élément. Il peut casser le bras d'un être humain en trois secondes.

Il avait enfin toute l'attention deux jeunes gens.

-Cette mission est particulièrement dangereuse… C'est pour ça que je t'envoie là-bas, Kurt.

Il faillit dire « soldat Kurt », mais se reprit au dernier moment en ignorant les coins de sa bouche qui s'étiraient en un sourire moqueur.

-Quant à toi, Blaine, tes pouvoirs te seront d'une grande utilité pour s'infiltrer dans la base. Rassures-toi, je ne suis pas fou, je sais que c'est ta toute première mission. C'est pour ça que Kurt est avec toi. Tu te doutes bien que si plus de sol…de personnes ici savaient se rendre invisible, je ne t'enverrai pas là-bas. Je ne veux pas tuer mes recrues.

Kurt jeta un coup d'œil à Blaine, qui hochait la tête. Puis, il reporta son attention sur Julien et demanda d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude, pour se donner un ton sérieux :

-En quoi consiste cette mission ?

Julien eut un rictus et prit une grande inspiration :

-Il existe un objet destructeur, appelé le fusil d'Arachnide. Il a la particularité d'ouvrir le ciel en un portail donnant sur un autre monde. Un monde sombre et presque irréel : Olrost. Jusque-là, le fusil était caché en lieu sûr dans les profondeurs de la terre. Jusqu'à ce qu'un scientifique…hum du moins, un ancien ami… enfin bref, jusqu'à ce qu'un fou avide de pouvoir mette les mains dessus. Il ouvrira le ciel dan jours, et vous partirez donc dans 3 jours. Ce sera le matin, tôt, selon son plan et ce que nous avons découvert. Il pourra donc diriger les armées de l'autre monde et détruire le nôtre. Ainsi, il pourra régner sur Olrost. Si on le laisse faire, la terre mourra… Votre mission sera donc de s'infiltrer dans la base du scientifique et de détruire le fusil avant l'ouverture du ciel. Je sais que c'est compliqué, surtout pour une première mission, mais notre vie à tous est en jeu. Je te fais une infinie confiance, Kurt, je sais que tu peux y arriver, comme je sais que tu sauras former Blaine.

« En attendant, Kurt, amène Blaine dans sa chambre et fait lui visiter l'agence. Quant à toi, Blaine, suis Kurt et fais lui confiance. Tu as aussi besoin de repos. Ce sera un grand jour pour vous tous, mais je sais que vous allez y arriver. Bien, sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai un problème à régler de toute urgence.

Julien laissa les deux super héros bouche bée.

Blaine essaya de faire un premier pas, un peu en vain.

-Hum, salut ?

Kurt tourna les yeux vers lui et soupira bruyamment, ce qui énerva son coéquipier. Blaine décida donc d'être un peu moins doux avec lui, car il n'était vraiment pas coopératif…et pourtant, ils étaient tous les deux dans le même panier.

-Bon, ramène ton joli petit cul ici. Je vois bien, et je devine bien, que tu as la flemme ou que tu ne veux pas me faire visiter l'agence, car, après tout, pour toi, je ne suis qu'un vulgaire boulet accroché à ton pied durant la mission. Le petit nouveau va te faire ralentir ! Tu es le plus grand élément de cette agence, certes, mais je ne penserais pas que tu serais aussi hautain…

Kurt se retourna vivement et avec une force incroyable, que le bouclé ne lui aurait jamais estimé, souleva Blaine par le col de sa chemise blanche.

-Tu ne sais rien sur moi, compris ?

Il le lâche et le laissa retomber par terre. Blaine soupira : ça n'allait vraiment pas être facile… Comment coopérer avec une personne comme lui ? Il se releva et déclara :

-Et bien je pourrais, peut-être, apprendre des choses sur toi…Et ne me fais pas croire qu'il n'y a rien à savoir, Hummel… Tu as l'air d'être une personne assez intéressante. Et il y a forcément des parents pour créer un être humain aussi sexy.

Kut roula des yeux, même si ses joues s'étaient colorées d'un léger rose pâle et que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un léger sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu savoir ? Ma vie n'est pas très-voir pas du tout- ce que j'appellerai « palpitante », elle est très longue, ennuyeuse et super triste, alors je ne suis pas sûr que ce serait une bonne idée de te la raconter, tu vois ? C'est une histoire à faire pleurer un gros dur. En plus, je suis quelqu'un de très secret. Je ne dis pas grand-chose sur moi. Il n'y a que Julien et quelques autres personnes de cette agence, ainsi que mes parents, qui savent des choses.

Blaine prit Kurt par le bras. Kurt se mordit les lèvres. Aucun apprenti n'essayait de lui faire cracher son histoire, et aucun n'était aussi tactile avec lui. De toute façon, personne n'avait jamais été tactile avec lui. Et habituellement, les apprentis étaient bêtes ou pas assez entraîner. Bête pouvait peut-être être le cas de Blaine, parce qu'il faut être bête pour vouloir écouter une histoire pour les jeunes nanas dépressives.

-Ecoute, déclara Blaine, tu vas m'amener dans ma chambre et on discutera calmement, comme des mecs civilisés.

Kurt haussa les épaules, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Il ne répondrait pas aux questions posées.

Arrivés dans la chambre de Blaine, le bouclé ferma sa porte. Kurt s'assit discrètement sur le lit-qui était plus confortable que le sien- et soupira bruyamment, de façon à ce que Blaine comprenne ce qu'il pensait de tout ça. Ce dernier s'assit à ses côtés et, ignorant son cœur qui battait, demanda :

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à venir ici ?

Kurt releva la tête vers lui et lui adressa un regard noir.

-Ouais, bon, okay, déclara le plus jeune, c'était un peu trop pour une première question… On va commencer par quelque chose d'autre. Par une question plus facile, beauté.

Kurt roula des yeux au surnom. En fait, son nouveau collègue, en plus d'être con, était en train de le draguer.

-Quel âge as-tu ? demanda Blaine.

Kurt retint à rire. Alors qu'il se calmait, il demanda sarcastiquement :

-En effet, c'est vraiment plus simple comme question.

Blaine haussa les épaules, alors le châtain reprit :

-J'ai 23 ans….et toi ?

-Tu poses aussi des questions maintenant ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait dans un seul sens, répondit Kurt.

Pour lui c'était injuste sinon.

-Pourquoi, tu voudrais découvrir mon passé et moi je n'aurais pas le droit ? Tu ne trouves pas ça légèrement mesquin ?

Blaine haussa les épaules et répondit :

-J'en ai 22. Quand as-tu découvert que tu avais des pouvoirs ?

Kurt dirigea son regard vers ses chaussures.

-Je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise avec ça…

Il prit une petite inspiration.

-C'est de naissance. Je le savais depuis longtemps que j'étais différent. Mais je les ai utilisés et par conséquent découverts à huit ans quand…

Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Pas à un inconnu comme ça. C'était trop dur.

-Quand ma mère est…

Non, c'était vraiment trop dur.

-Quand ? demanda son collègue avec un regard insistant.

Kurt pinça ses lèvres. Ne pas paraître faible devant un apprenti. C'était une règle qu'il s'était imposé pour obliger les élèves à le respecter. Mais cela comptait d'autant plus quand l'apprenti en question était un dragueur, un fouineur et en plus intelligent. Même s'il n'avait pas de tact.

-Alors, beauté ? Quand ta mère quoi ?

-Quand ma mère est morte. Répondit Kurt.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton étrangement calme, qui l'étonnait. Finalement, par rapport à ce qu'il pensait au début, ce n'était pas si compliqué, il avait déjà fait le deuil depuis longtemps dans son cœur. Au fond, le plus dur, c'était de se rappeler.

-Je suis désolé, répondit Blaine après un court silence, ne trouvant aucun autre mot.

Bon, il était tout à fait apte à avouer que c'était la chose la plus conne qu'il pouvait dire, mais après tout, que pouvait-il dire ? Il pourrait faire allusion à l'attitude de son collègue, sa manière de se tenir avec sa jambe croisée, sa tête de poupée, ses cheveux bien coiffés, sa voix aiguë, ou encore sa combinaison.

-Es-tu gay ?

Kurt sursauta tant la question était venue subitement, mais il se contenta de hocher la tête. Il s'y attendait après tout, c'était si voyant. N'importe quelle personne entichée de capacités mentales un tant soit peu logiques arrivait à cette conclusion. Blaine étouffa un rire et prit Kurt sur ses genoux, en le portant par les hanches.

-En tout cas, il va falloir que je remercie Julien pour me faire travailler avec une merveille pareille… ça n'arrivera pas plusieurs fois dans ma vie.

Kurt émit un petit rire en penchant la tête en arrière. Au moins, même s'il pouvait être chiant, Blaine savait remonter le moral. Puis, il se rendit compte que ses barrières tombaient légèrement, alors il s'écarta du plus jeune et s'assit de nouveau sur le lit.

-Je suppose que toi, tu ne l'es pas ? A moins qu'il y ait une raison pour laquelle tu me trouves mignon ?

Kurt s'amusait. Blaine explosa de rire.

-Nope, je suis aussi gay que toi, et c'est bien la raison pour laquelle je te trouve mignon.

Le bouclé hocha la tête, et posa une nouvelle question :

-Alors, au final, qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à venir ici ?

Erreur fatale. Il s'en aperçut quand le sourire de Kurt s'effaça et qu'il se mit debout précipitamment. Il avait l'air littéralement paniqué, et en colère. Son air hautain avait repris place sur son visage. Il déclara d'une voix froide :

-Désolé, je ne peux pas répondre à cette question.

Blaine venait de se prendre une claque cuisante, au sens figurée bien sûr : Kurt venait de se refermé d'un coup.

-Bon, je vais y aller, Anderson. A demain.

-Oh non, reste beauté, j'avais d'autres questions à te poser !

-Je n'aurais répondu à aucune de tes questions, imbécile ! cria Kurt. Tu me prends pour un con ou quoi ? Tu crois que je vais lâcher mon passé comme ça au premier venu ?

Blaine se sentit presque vexé : il était le premier venu dont Kurt parlait non ?

-Et tu as entièrement raison, tu ne seras qu'un boulet attaché à ma jambe durant toute la mission, je ne comprends pas comment Julien peut te faire confiance comme ça alors que le sort du monde entier est en jeu.

Il calqua la porte et disparut de l'autre côté. Tellement vite que Blaine n'eut même pas le temps de regarder son joli petit cul.

Le bouclé s'allongea sur son lit et soupira. A peine s'étaient-ils un minimum rapprochés que Kurt venait de se renfermé. Il allait avoir du mal à travailler avec un homme aussi mystérieux et sexy à la fois.

ooÕoo

Kurt sortit dans le couloir. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir un collègue pareil ? C'était simplement un gros con, un gros con qui le draguait et qui paraissait intelligent, rien de plus… Mais pire ! Un gros con qui voulait connaître son passé mouvementé ET ennuyeux, et triste également… Mais Kurt ne parlait jamais de son passé à qui que ce soit. Et dire que la mission la plus dangereuse qu'il allait faire, il allait devoir l'accomplir avec lui ! Mais c'était quoi son problème d'abord ? Est-ce qu'il en posait des questions, lui ?

« Inconnu.8h45. Ok, je veux m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Tu as un passé douloureux, moi aussi. Mais, et je dis ça d'expérience, parler à quelqu'un peut toujours faire du bien tu sais ? Et si tu changes d'avis je suis là. Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute pour quelque chose de con comme ça, ce serait du gâchis, non ? –Blaine. »

Et en plus, ce connard avait son numéro.

« 8h47. Tu n'es pas mon ami, Anderson. Et si tu as un passé douloureux, toi aussi, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à te dire : garde le pour toi. C'est un conseil d'expérience également. Moi, je ne te dirais rien, je ne veux pas de ta pitié. A demain. –Kurt. »

« Blaine. 8h47. Comme tu voudras…à demain. »

Kurt soupira. Non, un inconnu ne pouvait pas s'incruster comme ça dans sa vie. Et en même temps, même s'il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi, il avait juste tellement envie de baisser la garde avec quelqu'un comme lui. Il avait certainement besoin de quelqu'un comme lui dans son panier d'amis privilégiés… Quand il se rendit compte qu'il allait arracher et casser le tableau dans le couloir, il se dépêcha de courir à la salle d'entraînement.

ooÕoo

Bien, voilà. Maintenant, si on demandait à Blaine quel était son plus grand défaut, il dirait la curiosité… A trop poser de questions, il avait blessé un ange. _Oh mon Dieu, c'est vraiment ce que j'ai fait ? _Il avait vraiment blessé un ange, un magnifique ange pur et blanc. Parce que oui, Kurt avait vraiment eu l'air de souffrir… Blaine pourrait presque imaginer que le châtain était habillé tout en blanc, et qu'il voyait son cœur saigner. Le liquide rouge coulait sur le tissu, glissait sur le sol, et les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux n'étaient plus de l'eau… Cette vision faisait tellement de mal à Blaine depuis tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui faire autant de mal auparavant ?

En plus, il avait entendu ses sanglots derrière la porte tout à l'heure. Son passé devait clairement être redoutable. Enfin, le passé était aussi un point sensible de Blaine, il savait que ça pouvait faire mal. Et là, en parfait abrutit, il venait d'insister sur celui de Kurt. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute, comprenez-le, le jeune homme l'intriguait tellement.

Vraiment, il n'avait pas de chance : comme première tâche ici, il avait hérité d'une mission mortelle en collaboration avec un merveilleux agent hautain et mystérieux, qui pouvait être tellement joyeux quand il s'ouvrait…

ooÕoo

Kurt somnolait dans son bain du soir, de la musique dans les oreilles, totalement dans les vapes. Il avait besoin d'oublier ce crétin aux cheveux bouclés qui l'attirait un peu trop et qui venait d'entrer dans sa vie. Et qui lui faisait presque des avances.

Il se concentra donc sur la chanson du mieux qu'il le put. Au début, il murmurait les mots de la chanson, puis il chanta, vraiment, de tout son cœur, de toutes ses forces, donnant toute la puissance qu'il pouvait, délivrant les sentiments enfouis au plus profond de son être. C'était dingue l'effet magique que pouvait avoir la musique. Cette sensation que plus rien n'existe pendant un moment, que plus rien ne peut vous atteindre, ou d'être au-dessus du commun des mortels. Que le temps s'arrête pour vous laisser chanter…

_Somebody !_

Quand la chanson se termina, une petite sonnerie retentit et résonna dans la pièce, signalant un SMS. Et si c'était le chef ?

« Blaine. 19h40. Bon, voilà, tu es mon voisin du dessous, et j'ai l'impression que le sol vibre. J'entends du bruit sous mes pieds. C'est toi qui chante ? :D »

Kurt soupira. Bah non, forcément, ça ne pouvait pas être Julien, c'était l'autre abrutit de Blaine Anderson, son nouveau collègue.

« Kurt. 19h42. Oui, c'est moi qui chante…ça te dérange ?! »

Et comme si l'autre était accroché à son téléphone, la réponse ne se fit pas du tout attendre :

« Blaine.19h42. Non, au contraire, je trouve que tu as une magnifique voix…. Tu peux en chanter une autre ? »

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel, les joues rougissant. _A cause d'un foutu portable, je te rappel… _

« Kurt.19h43. C'est ça, j'ai une voix horrible. Les gens disent que je chante comme une fille, et ils n'ont pas tort. C'est pour ça que j'ai arrêté les cours… »

_Mais pourquoi je lui raconte ça, moi ?_

« Blaine. 19h45. Non, ta voix est juste magnifique, et tu ne chantes pas du tout comme une fille… La plupart des femmes que j'ai entendues ont une voix de merde à côté de la tienne. Tu as de quoi faire pâlir les plus grandes chanteuses de cette planète. C'est…argh je ne sais même pas comment dire, j'en perds mes mots…magique ! Allez, une autre, juste une ! S'il-te-plaît ?! »

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire, son cœur cognant beaucoup plus vite dans sa cage thoracique… Est-il possible de se transformer en tambour humain ? Ses joues chauffèrent… Mais pourquoi rougirait-il pour ce crétin ?!

« Kurt.19h46. La flatterie ne te mèneras nulle part, Anderson ! Si tu veux vraiment entendre une nouvelle chanson, il va falloir me le prouver mieux que ça. Parce que là, ce ne sont que des mots et encore des mots… (mais merci quand même, sache que ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas dit de tels compliments.) »

« Blaine.19h48. De rien, beauté, ta voix est juste semblable à ton corps… (MDR). Bon, d'accord, j'arrête la flatterie (argh ça va être compliqué). Donc, très bien, je m'en vais sonner chez toi pour t'entendre chanter encore une fois. Et tu DOIS ouvrir…En plus, je me sens trop mal…je dois absolument m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. »

Kurt soupira, mais le sourire qui jouait sur son visage trahissait nettement ses pensées. _Ce Anderson n'est qu'un crétin, Kurt… Tu ferais mieux de le planter là. _Bon, en fait, son esprit était partagé. _Non, il est plutôt sympa. _Sa raison lui disait de ne pas ouvrir à Blaine, parce qu'il fouillerait encore dans son passé. L'autre côté lui soufflait que si Blaine lui faisait des compliments, c'était qu'il était gentil. _Tu parles, c'est un abrutit…_

« Kurt. 19h52. Okay, je serais là. »

Quand Kurt se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait envoyé-et l'information prit du temps à être digérée correctement- il sortit en vitesse de son bain. Il prit sa serviette et s'essuya, en mode course, c'est-à-dire le plus qu'il le pouvait. Il prit son boxer noir et l'enfila. Au même moment, la sonnette retentit bruyamment. Et merde, il n'allait pas pouvoir mettre sa combinaison. Au pire…il m'y sa serviette blanche sur son dos, sans réfléchir, et alla ouvrir.

-K…Oh Mon Dieu !

Blaine avait les yeux écarquillés. Kurt voulait vraiment sa mort. _Et merde, ça recommence… qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_ Il devrait arrêter, déjà, de fixer le torse de son collègue, parce que ce n'était pas poli…mais pas que…enfin…

Son torse, avec des muscles bien dessinés et des gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient dessus…certaines disparaissant sous son boxer. D'ailleurs, il ne fallait surtout pas que Blaine pose son regard vers cette partie-là…

Blaine déglutit, la bouche sèche. Et merde, son putain de collègue était drôlement bien bâtit… mais pourquoi ?!

-Hum…

Kurt avait les joues rouges à présent. Ce n'était pas un rouge clair, rosé, comme son teint l'était d'habitude, mais rouge foncé. Kurt sentait cette sensation de gêne lui parcourir le visage. Il la ressentait aussi dans l'air, comme une décharge électrique. En plus, Blaine bavait littéralement…

-Salut ? demanda instinctivement le châtain, pas sûr cependant de ce qu'il devait ou aurait dû dire.

Blaine releva la tête et lui accorda un sourire. Avant que Kurt ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Blaine lui avait sauté dans les bras. Le châtain eut une sorte de mouvement de recul premièrement, mais ce laissa aller petit à petit. La seule chose qu'il pouvait penser, c'était qu'il n'avait pas reçu de câlins depuis bien longtemps.

-Putain, dit Blaine, je m'en veux tellement pour ce matin.

-Je sais, répondit Kurt. Mais tu n'y es pour rien dans mon « pétage de câble »…

_Ce mot n'existe pas…_

-Je fais des crises du genre depuis toujours. Et je regrette vraiment ce que j'ai dit ce matin, parce que oui, j'avoue, je ne suis pas tout rose dans cette histoire. C'était même plutôt méchant ce que j'ai dit… Mais ce n'est pas non plus pour ça que je vais m'ouvrir. C'est trop tôt. Je ne peux pas lâcher des trucs, comme ça, c'est trop… et bien, je radote peut-être, mais trop tôt. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Blaine sourit et haussa les épaules.

-Alors ça veut dire que j'ai le droit à une nouvelle chanson ?

-Si tu veux vraiment…

Kurt essayait d'empêcher le grand sourire qui germait sur ses lèvres et qui lui chatouillait le coin de la bouche, en vain. Tous les compliments de son collègue lui faisaient tellement plaisir… D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait.

-Oh, s'écria le châtain. Je crois que je dois te remercier. Pour tous les compliments. Cela va faire un peu plus de de quatre ans qu'on ne m'avait pas dit de choses aussi gentilles et plaisantes. Et puis, ouais, c'est vrai… Je ne me souvenais pas que c'était aussi magique. Le cœur qui bat comme ça et…bref ! Je n'avais plus vraiment sourit depuis longtemps.

Blaine rigola et déclara :

-Je te referais bien un câlin, mais tu es torse-nu et je n'aimerais pas que mon geste paraisse déplacer. Ce serait con.

Les joues de Kurt cramèrent.

-Oh hum, je vais m'habiller alors.

Kurt disparut dans sa chambre, et revint quelques minutes plus tard. Blaine ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que son collègue ait ce… style de vêtements. Kurt était habillé d'un pantalon skinny rouge avec une chaîne en argent qui pendait de sa poche arrière droite. Sur le genou gauche se trouvait un énorme trou dans le tissu, laissant le genou à l'air libre. A l'intérieur de la jambe droite il y avait également un accro du genre. Près des chevilles remontaient comme des énormes griffures, jusqu'à de petites fermetures éclairs argentées. Il n'y en avait que deux.

En guise de ceinture, un foulard noir couvert de têtes de mort était enroulé dans les sangles du pantalon. Il tombait, relâché, sur ses hanches. Sur le poignet gauche du châtain se trouvait une grande montre en cuir avec une chaîne juste en dessous.

Et pour couvrir son torse, il avait enfilé une sorte de veston noir avec des boutons rouges. Les poches du gilet sans manches étaient en motif écossais rouge et brun. Une broche des Scissor Sister (une paire de ciseaux finissant par des jambes) était accrochée près de la poche gauche.

Ce n'était pas gothique, ni même punk, c'était trop léger pour être ça. Ce n'était pas même des vêtements de bad-boy, c'était juste un style légèrement rock. Et c'était très classe.

Blaine se demanda ce qu'il préférait : la combinaison noire et moulante, ou les habits courants de son collègue ? Il faut dire que dans les deux il était magnifique.

-C'est mieux comme ça ? demanda Kurt.

-Comme ça c'est très joli… alors, est-ce que tu veux qu'on devienne amis comme Pipin et Merry ? Ou comme Timon et Pumba ?

Kurt rigola un peu, mais répondit ensuite, très sérieusement :

-Je préfère encore Merry et Pipin.

-Ou Bob et Patrick ? essaya Blaine.

-Non surtout pas !

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux et Kurt s'allongea sur son lit.

-Legolas et Gimly ? proposa-t-il.

-Pas question que je sois Gimly ! répondit Blaine en rigolant.

Il rejoint Kurt sur le matelas et s'appuya contre la tête de lit, leurs rires s'estompant au fur et à mesure, enfin. Il y eut un silence agréable.

Blaine baissa les yeux vers Kurt, qui avait les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte. Kurt essayait de se souvenir quand il avait rigolé la dernière fois avant aujourd'hui. Il avait presque oublié la sensation que cela faisait exactement.

Puis Blaine brisa le silence d'une voix douce :

-Et pourquoi pas Arwen et Aragorn ?

Le souffle de Kurt se coupa.

-Mais eux, ce n'est pas de l'amitié, remarqua le châtain. Ils sont en couple. J'appelle ça de l'amour véritable…

Blaine rigola quand il vit l'air peiné et confus qu'affichait son collègue. Le pauvre avait l'air perdu.

-L'amitié est une sorte d'amour. L'amitié est de l'amour véritable… répondit Blaine avec franchise et en haussant les épaules. Mais après, je ne parlais pas du tout de nous mettre en couple ou de tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre, ni-même de devenir amis. Je proposais plutôt d'avoir les mêmes preuves d'amour.

Kurt fronça les sourcils.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Et bien quand Arwen donne sa vie immortelle à Aragorn, c'est comme une preuve d'amour. Elle lui montre qu'elle est prête à lui donner sa vie, qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Mais ça peut marcher avec une forte amitié également, non ? répondit-il.

-Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à refaire confiance à quelqu'un… En fait, non, je ne le suis même pas du tout.

-Ok, d'accord.

Kurt referma ses yeux bleus et se concentra de nouveau sur sa respiration. _Inspiration…Expiration…_ Ok ça ne devait pas être simple tous les jours d'être prof de yoga…_Inspiration…Expiration…_

Il s'était énormément ouvert à Blaine: il n'était plus habitué à partager des informations sur lui. Il savait pourtant très bien où tout cela le mènerait. Il devait donc rétablir ses barrières, ou des nouvelles, et ne pas laisser Blaine trop ancré dans son cœur. Ne plus s'attacher. Trois mots qui s'étaient incrustés dans sa tête depuis les quatre dernières années. Non, bien plus. Et c'était un peu son slogan, sa phrase fétiche. C'était tout ce qui lui importait depuis longtemps maintenant. Un de ses plus grands principes. Parce que Blaine devait être comme les autres : si on s'attache on souffre.

-A quoi tu penses ? demanda le bouclé d'une voix douce.

Kurt ouvrit les yeux. Blaine le regardait tendrement, l'air intrigué. Kurt hésita à lui répondre la vérité, alors il donna une réponse vague :

-A toi, répondit-il, la voix moins nonchalante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Un petit sourire, toujours tendre, germa sur les lèvres de Blaine, et un rire grave s'échappa de sa bouche.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu disais sur moi ?

Kurt sourit légèrement aussi, retenant un rire. La question pourrait sembler narcissique, mais le châtain allait lui fermer son bec arrogant…

-Je me disais que tu étais lourd et fouineur.

Cette fois-ci, il ne pût retenir son rire, qui s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Blaine fit semblant d'être vexé. Le bouclé fit une fausse moue et croisa grossièrement les bras sur sa poitrine, mimant de la façon la plus singulière qui soit quelqu'un qui boude ce qui, bien sûr, ne fit qu'amplifier les petits rires de Kurt, qui avait l'impression d'étouffer devant la tête de Blaine. Celui-ci trouvait le rire de son collègue charmant. Il aurait voulu l'entendre plus souvent, ce rire aigu qui montait en crescendo comme une cascade. Le voir sourire était également un bonheur, lui qui était habituellement si froid et distant, et qui semblait triste en permanence. Bien que la tristesse faisait aussi partie du charme du châtain maintenant : de sa beauté émanait la tristesse, pure, simple. Le dur vécu dans ses yeux, l'étincelle de douleur, les épaules tenues par la souffrance. Le teint limpide de ses joues, les lèvres froides et fines, n'exprimant que le doute et le désespoir. Mais quand il riait et qu'il souriait, Kurt était encore plus beau. Ses deux yeux bleus pétillaient comme deux orbes, comme deux soleils dans le ciel, et l'étincelle qui y régnait montrait seulement qu'il ressentait de la joie. Ses pommettes recouvertes de tâches de rousseurs devenaient roses et coloraient également son front et son menton. Ses épaules étaient relâchées et montaient dans un mouvement gracieux quand il riait. Souvent, une de ses mains venait se poser sur l'encolure de son pull, ou sur la base de son cou, et il penchait sa tête en arrière. Et son sourire ! Ses lèvres s'étiraient en un grand sourire, plus du tout timide, qui montrait toutes ses dents blanches, magnifiquement alignées… Blaine ferait n'importe quoi pour que le châtain continue de rire.

Les rires de Kurt s'estompèrent, et le clame revint à nouveau, agréable. Puis, une idée germa dans la tête de Kurt. Un sourire taquin et mesquin trônait sur ses lèvres. Il demanda à Blaine, coupant le silence qui régnait dans la pièce :

-Et toi ?

Blaine tourna la tête vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

-A quoi tu penses ?

Blaine sourit et répondit :

-Je pense à toi aussi. Je me disais que quand tu souriais, tu pouvais paraître amical. Je te préfère comme ça que froid et distant comme avant. Je me disais également que tu avais un beau rire, qui monte en crescendo et qui redescend juste après. Je trouve ça mignon. Mais je pense également que ça va être énervant de t'avoir dans mon dos durant toute la mission entière…

Blaine explosa de rire tandis que Kurt le frappait de toutes ses forces avec un oreiller. Enfin, pas avec toutes ses forces, juste assez pour lui faire un peu mal. La bouclé attrapa l'oreiller et plaqua Kurt contre le matelas. Il fit un sourire vainqueur, comme quoi la partie serait gagnée d'avance. Seulement, Kurt souriait aussi.

-Aurais-tu oublié ce qu'est mon super pouvoir, Anderson ?

Et le châtain inversa leur position avec une force spectaculaire.

-Ok, je me rends, marmonna le plus jeune. Je peux avoir ma chanson maintenant ?

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel mais accepta. Et, alors qu'il chantait « Imagine », il se souvint soudainement ses principes : ne pas s'attacher. Cette simple idée lui donnait envie de vomir. Blaine ne lui ferait pas de mal, si ? Mais peut-être qu'il cachait bien son jeu, et que si Kurt s'attachait, il allait le faire souffrir… Alors non, Kurt n'allait pas devenir son ami. Il ne voulait plus souffrir. Il n'allait plus s'attacher.

ooÕoo

_**Alors ? Vous voyez ce que je voulais dire par "ce chapitre va vous faire encore plus déprimer ?"** _Envy, la ferme. **_*Boude*_**Oui, c'est ça, retourne jouer avec ton papillon... _**Pillon ! :3** _

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Et l'arrivée de Blaine ? _**Tout était nul.** _Mais je croyais que tu jouais avec ton papillon toi ! _**Hein, c'est ce que vous pensez ! Mais je suis toujours là, et j'écoute tout !** _En fait c'est juste que le papillon s'est envolé... **_Snif ! *pleure* _**

Je suis désespérée, là.

Bref, si vous pouviez laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ce serait vraiment trop cool ! Y a rien qui fait plus plaisir que les reviews pour continuer, je vous jure ! Et si j'ai fait des fautes dans les prénoms, c'est possible, parce que ce n'est pas du Klaine normalement. _**Même un bisous d'Envy ?** _Heuuu... _**Pff, laisses tomber, j'embrasse pas les moches. Ni les f...** _STP, Envy, arrête un peu. 

Merci de votre attention, et de votre lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas: reviews xD

La psychopathe DRENVY, LNC, Lorraine.

ooÕoo

_**BONUS POUR CHOUPI-BOY. **_

Alors, oui, je continue ce bonus pour mes voix, parce que cette fois-ci, ce sera une bande-annonce du prochain chapitre. **_Une bande annonce ? C'est ringard !_**Ah bon ? Et comment tu vas mener ça ? Bien voyons, vous qui êtes si intelligents, vous avez qu'à réfléchir un peu. **_La flegme !_**Je me demande si l'envie est vraiment ton pêché...Et pas plutôt la paresse ? **_Tu vas la fermer, oui, microbe !?_**Pff, petite princesse, tu es trop susceptible !**_C'est moi la princesse ?! Espèce de fillette-San !_**_  
_Vous allez arrêter de vous disputer ? _**On t'a pas sonnée toi.** _J'avoue. Et look Envy, après la paresse, tu te mets en colère ! Quand est-ce que tu te ramènes avec torse-nu en slip avec des muscles à faire tomber toutes les femmes pour incarner la luxure ? *bave* _**La ferme, Kurt **__**! Ce n'est pas parce que j'incarne le pêché de l'envie que je ne dois pas ressentir d'autres choses !** _**_Je peux ressembler aux humains si je veux !_**Ah, le retour du vrai Envy ! Sinon, quand est-ce que tu veux l'argent, les fem...euh les hommes, et le monde comme l'avarice ? _**Mais.**.._A moins que tu préfères t'empiffrer de gâteaux ? **_Pour quoi faire ?!_**Ben, ça tombe sous le sens, la gourmandise, Envy ! **_LA FERMES TOI !_**Mais, j'ai rien dit ! _**Ne te mêle pas de nos histoires !** _Mais vous êtes quand même dans ma tête, non ? Peut-être, mais ça n'excuse rien ! 

_**Oh mais, Girl-San, je viens de penser... On a une petite histoire à raconter à nos chers lecteurs ! C'est vrai !**  
_Ah oui *rires*. 

_**D'où tu sors ce rire ? Il ressemble à rien.**  
_D'une vidéo qui s'appelle "Envy Crazy Laugh Collection" sur Youtube.  


**_Ah, maintenant que j'écoute mieux, il est très beau..._**_  
_*soupirs* Bien sûr, on va te croire Vy.

**_Alors, un jour, quand elle était toute petite, Lorraine était sorti de son appartement avec ses parents. Dans l'ascenseur, un homme lui a dit: *prend une voix grave* "Dis donc, tu es bien mignonne. Comment tu t'appelles ?" Et là, la petite blonde, devant ses parents, sort, fière d'elle: "Je m'appelle Luigi !"*avec une voix de petite fille*_**

**_Vous savez, Luigi, le frère de Mario...C'était son perso préféré lorsqu'elle avait deux ans... Quelle c*****... _**

Arrête Envy, c'est encore pire que l'autre histoire...Tu sais très bien que j'ai honte de cette histoire... Qu'est-ce que j'avais dans la tête à cette époque sérieux ?

Certainement pas grand-chose... Si ça se trouve, bientôt, elle sortira qu'elle s'appelle Chris ou Envy !

_**Lol... *rires* J'imagine trop.  
**_

_**"Bonjour, comment tu t'appelles ? **_

_**"ENVY ! Et je vais vous découper en rondelles en transformant mon bras en couteau ! **_

_**"Euuuh...au revoir !"**_

Ce n'est pas drôle !

Oh si, ça l'est ! xD

Je vais bouder !

_**Ben tiens, on va pas t'en empêcher ! **_

Je viens de remarquer un truc... Ses pseudos, c'est bien The Nymph Chris et DRENVY... ?

**_Ben, oui...  
_**

Donc, ça veut dire que, quelque part, elle prétend déjà s'appeler Chris et Dren et Envy...

**_OMG... *rires*  
_**

J'y avais même pas pensé !

**_On avait remarqué ! _**

Bon, elle vient cette bande-annonce ? 

**_Encore une fois, on l'empêche de faire son boulot!  
_**

Vous devriez avoir honte !

Non. 

Bien, puisque mon ange le réclame...

ooÕoo

Normal: écriture des bande-annonce.

**Gras: paroles. **

_I: gestes, actions... que l'on voit sur l'écran.  
_

Dans un monde qui est inconnu aux humains comme les autres...

**"-Kurt ! **

**-Jana, tu m'étouffes ! "**

Dans une ambiance tantôt heureuse, tantôt malsaine...

_"Une jeune femme aux cheveux violets enlace Kurt." _

**"-Pourquoi t'enlèves tes chaussures ? Tu vas me faire un strip-tease privé ?"**

**"-Oh putain, c'est quoi c't'odeur ?"**

_"Des robots aux yeux rouges se promènent armés dans des couloirs."_

Se trament des choses que seuls les héros peuvent imaginer.

_"Kurt ouvre une porte qui grince."_

Et leur combat est aussi le nôtre.

**'Tais-toi !'**

_'Blaine se rend invisible'  
_

_'Kurt frappe un robot.' _

L'humanité est en jeu, et ils doivent se dépêcher de la sauver.

_'La jeune femme aux cheveux violets glousse."_

Le chrono est en marche.

Un...

_"Gros plans sur les jambes de Kurt et Blaine qui courent."_

Deux...

**'Je t'ai vu'**_dit la jeune femme aux cheveux violets dans un camion. _

"_Kurt fronce les sourcils" _**'Hein ?!"**

Trois...

_Blaine_**: "Tu vas défoncer la porte ?"**

_"Kurt se penche pour éviter les robots"  
_

TIAD...WAU ? Chapitre 3.

Sortie le plus tôt possible sur vos ordinateurs.

_Noir._


	4. Chapter 3

Hello Hello tout le monde ! Comment vous allez bien ? Moi, perso, je suis super triiiste et déprimée (preuve: j'écoute Turn Loose The Mermaids de Nightwish !). Parce que je viens de re-regarder l'épisode de FMA où meurt Envy, et j'ai encore pleuré comme une idiote. En plus, après, ils mettent une image de lui et font une minute de silence. Alors, voilà, une minute de silence à Envy. Repose-en paix, Monsieur le psychopathe suicidaire.

_**Hey là ! Ne m'enterre pas si vite toi ! Si tu crois que tu peux te débarrasser de moi comme ça, c'est raté ! **_

R.I.P mon ami...

**_Pff, je suis partout encore, dans tes dessins, dans tes fics, dans LES fics, partout ! Même dans ta tête idiote !  
_**

Sniiifff !

**_Hey oh ! Tu m'écoutes là ou quoi ? _**

Que les papillons viennent te donner des fleurs sur la tombe que je te ferais.

_**STP, REGARDEZ-MOI JE SUIS LA ! LES PAPILLONS VOLENT AUTOUR DE MA JUPE ! **_

Dis, t'entends pas un truc toi ? Genre comme un murmure ou un bourdonnement d'abeille ? 

Quoi ? Non, je n'entends rien à part un petit sifflotement.

_**Kurt, Lorraine ! EDWAAAARD ! Quelqu'un, les lecteurs, même Greed ! Je suis ici ! **_

Ah si, maintenant que tu le dis, j'entends un truc. Cela doit être le vent. *sourire sadique et complice à Kurt*

_**Vous foutez pas de ma gueule.**_

Oh, si tu voyez ta tête, cher collègue ! C'était tellement marrant. 

**_Vous avez osé vous en prendre aux papillons en plus.  
_**

Olàlà, mais quel crime ! En plus j'ai rien dit du tout.

**_*boude* Bien, puisque c'est comme ça, je vous regarde plus. Je parle plus. _**

Puéril, mon ami. 

_**...**_

Envy ?

_**...**_

Whoh, Envy réponds, t'es vraiment pas drôle.

_**...**_

Quel manque d'humour.

_**... **_

Oui tout à fait enfantin comme réaction. 

_***ne bouge pas d'un poil*  
**_

Bon, ok, je m'excuse Envy, c'était méchant, je t'aime bien.

_**Ah oui ? **_

C'est pour ça que l'épisode 54 m'a fait chialer.

_**AAAH ! :3 **_

Bien, je vous laisse tranquilles ! Pensez aux review qui font autant plaisir que...

_**Qu'un bisous d'Envy !**_

Hum...

Pensées de notre chère auteure: un bisous d'Envy, c'est mieux qu'une review !

**_QUOI ? _  
**

QUOI ?

Non rien... Pensez à laisser des reviews alors, puisque notre auteure les aime tant que ça!

**_Et on se fait un plaisir de les lire ! _**

Merci à Rikurt36, ma gay powa, ainsi que Choupi-Boy, et justmoi !

_**Merci à Ed, Lust, et...**_

Merci à Blaine, Rachel, Santana...

Mais, vos gueules, vous servez vraiment à rien ! Bref, merci à vous d'avoir laissé des reviews, ça fait super plaisir !

Merci également à Chris, Florent et _**Envy ! **_

Merci à Reda et Louis.

Merci à Ana et Anaelle.

Merci à Téri et Aline.

(Au fait, j'ai finis FMA en entier, et j'ai finis d'écrire cette fanfic sur papier, enfin ! _**Et elle a écrit des fanfics sur moi :3** _Et elle est allée à la fête foraine. Mais, on s'en fiche de ça !)

* * *

_**Chapitre 3-**_

« Les parents de la jeune Katrina réclament justice… Et tout de suite, Naughty Boy avec… »

Kurt éteignit la radio en soupirant. Les infos sont démoralisants, quelle idée avait-il eut d'écouter ça ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, il ne faisait que ça depuis les trois derniers jours… Comme-ci le fait d'avoir rencontré Blaine avant-avant-hier l'obligeait à écouter les infos. En plus, sa radio ne marchait pas correctement et il y avait toujours un bruit de fond, comme du vent ou quelque chose du genre. L'agence avait du mal à capter aujourd'hui.

Bref, peu importe. Il y avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave. Sa mission commençait aujourd'hui. Sa mission la plus dangereuse, à vrai dire. C'est vrai que, dans ses souvenirs, il n'avait jamais fait une mission qui changerait l'avenir du monde entier.

Il enfila donc, comme d'habitude, sa combinaison noire comme le charbon. Et il devait maintenant aller chercher son associé, le petit bouclé du dessus, Blaine Anderson.

-C'est partit, déclara-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il monta les escaliers grinçants de l'agence, et traversa les couloirs crème, puis il se posta devant la porte de la chambre de Blaine. Le seul problème c'est que ce dernier criait à l'intérieur, visiblement assez, voire très en colère. Kurt ne savait pas sur qui. Il savait par contre qu'écouter aux portes était mal poli, mais en même temps, il était simplement dans le couloir. Tout le monde devait entendre aux alentours, alors il n'allait pas se gêner.

-Non, Papa, tu ne comprends pas ! Ma vocation, c'était la musique, le chant, Broadway ! Tout ça, c'était pour moi, j'étais si proche du but, mais tu ne l'as jamais compris ! Tu m'as éloigné de ma vocation, tu me l'as enlevé à tout jamais. On s'engueulait tous les soirs, devant Maman, Camille et Cooper ! Cela les détruisait tous ! Donc, non, je ne reviendrais pas à la maison, je l'ai quittée, il y a une raison. Parce que comme tu disais « l'homme invisible qui fait de la musique n'a pas sa place ici ». Non, je ne reviens pas ! Je suis parti, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde, pour toi comme pour moi également ! J'ai enfin un vrai métier, une vraie maison, et j'ai rencontré quelqu'un de sympa. Super gentil. Je t'interdis de le traiter de tapette ! Tu ne l'as même pas vu, tu ne peux pas juger, mais moi je vais te dire, je ne le connais que depuis trois jours, mais je sais déjà qu'il a un meilleur cœur que toi, et qu'on peut devenir ami. Ami comme je n'en ai jamais eu avant, par ta faute ! Maintenant au revoir papa !

Peut-être, finalement, que Kurt n'aurait pas dû écouter autant. Maintenant, il avait envie de poser des questions à Blaine sur son père et sur ce qu'il avait entendu. Camille et Cooper ? Qui c'étaient ? Et pourquoi son père avait l'air si distant et énervant avec lui ? Pourquoi Blaine avait-il parlé de lui à son père ? Son père l'avait-il traité de tapette ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment de lui que Blaine avait parlé ?

Il avait surtout compris deux choses essentielles : Blaine n'avait pas de bonnes relations avec son père et il avait toujours voulu travailler dans la musique.

Et puis, sérieusement, Kurt savait que c'était vraiment impoli d'écouter aux portes. Il avait honte de ce qu'il venait de faire : ce n'était pas réellement lui. Non, le vrai Kurt n'aurait jamais écouté aux portes.

Ses joues se colorèrent déjà de rose rien que de penser à ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais comment avait-il put faire une chose pareille ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir longtemps. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, Blaine ayant donné un coup de pied dedans. Kurt sursauta.

-Depuis quand t'es là ? T'as écouté ? demanda Blaine d'une voix agressive que Kurt ne reconnut pas.

Kurt hésita à lui dire la vérité. Il lui devait au moins ça quand même. Ce serait sympa. Mais après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas super, il n'avait en aucun cas l'obligation de lui dire la vérité.

-Je viens juste d'arriver, je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait du bruit chez toi, mentit-il. Le fouineur, c'est toi de toute façon, tu te souviens ? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi cette question ?

Kurt savait que son sourire devait être faux, il le sentait sur ses lèvres, à cause de l'orientation de sa bouche et l'ouverture minime de ses joues. Toutes personnes le connaissant l'aurait de suite deviné, mais Blaine pas encore assez pour s'en apercevoir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pour rien.

Du moins, si Blaine était troublé, il n'en fit rien et ne laissa rien paraître, au grand dam de Kurt qui ne voulait pas que son collègue joue bien la comédie.

Maintenant, le châtain allait devoir reprendre l'habitude de composer ses pokers faces de rêves. Parce là, depuis quatre ans qu'il avait perdu cette habitude, ça ne ressemblait plus à rien. Tout un beau travail gâché…

-Alors, reprit le bouclé en changeant de sujet soudainement et naturellement, tu es prêt pour cette nouvelle mission ?

Kurt hocha la tête, même si il se la posait aussi. En fait, cette mission lui mettait un peu la pression. Bon, d'accord, cette mission lui mettait totalement la pression. Elle avait l'air plus que sérieuse, l'avenir du monde entier était entre leurs quatre mains. Il n'y avait pas trente-six issues à cette mission. Ils allaient soit y parvenir et triompher, soit ne pas y arriver et mourir, ainsi que toute la planète Terre. C'était aussi simple et compliqué que ça. De plus, ce qui stressait Kurt, c'était que c'était la première mission de Blaine. Bon, peut-être qu'il avait l'avantage de pouvoir se rendre invisible quand il le voulait, mais ça ne lui permettait pas de faire n'importe quoi. Kurt devrait le surveiller de près.

Ils descendirent les escaliers tous les deux, Kurt devant et Blaine derrière. Sans le faire exprès, Blaine posa sa main sur la rampe en même temps que Kurt posa la sienne. La main du brun recouvrit donc celle de Kurt, qui se figea et se raidit un instant, avant de se reprendre et de continuer, dégageant sa main. Le bouclé se sentit légèrement confus et déstabilisé. Il venait de se faire électrocuter, il était certain que la main de Kurt venait de lui envoyer une décharge. Ou alors les picotements qui lui parcouraient la main étaient simplement imaginaires.

Ils déboulèrent dans le hall de l'agence, croisant le boss qui faisait les cents pas.

-Il n'est que quatre heures vingt-cinq du matin, soldat Kurt, dit Julien en les voyant arriver.

Kurt posa un regard hautain sur Julien.

-D'habitude, je me lève à 3h Julien, rétorqua Kurt. Tu le sais très bien, je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, ce qui fait de moi un élément pratique de l'agence…

Le châtain disait ça avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. Être le numéro un n'était pas facile : on le prenait presque pour un objet.

Julien tourna la tête vers Blaine.

-Mais Blaine n'est peut-être…

-Oh si, c'est bon, je suis habitué, répondit le brun en levant les yeux au ciel. Vu que même mon père semble connaître mes horaires par cœur, c'est bien que je me levais déjà tôt avant d'arriver ici…

Il soupira, dans sa meilleure imitation de Kurt, et regarda ce dernier avec un sourire mesquin. Le châtain allait répliquer quelque chose, mais Julien devait parler et lui coupa le sifflet sans trop s'en préoccuper :

-Bien, vous êtes prêts pour partir alors…mais avant, il faut signer le dossier de la mission, juste pour avoir la confirmation que vous êtes bien engagés.

Kurt souffla à l'oreille de Blaine:

-C'est le protocole traditionnel…

Blaine suivit Kurt dans une salle circulaire, en verre, avec plusieurs bureaux les uns à côté des autres. Ils étaient tous de la même couleur noire, avec une forme plutôt spéciale. Une tonne d'ordis était alignée dessus, une grande majorité de femmes pianotant sur les touches du clavier, en mode stéréotypes de secrétaires.

Kurt s'approcha du poste numéro vingt-troisXECvingt-sept. Derrière se trouvait une femme plutôt petite. Ses cheveux retombaient sur ses épaules, d'une couleur violette pas très naturelle. On pouvait apercevoir sur le sommet du crâne les racines blondes du cheveu original. La teinture virait sur le bordeaux. Elle avait de grands yeux verts soulignés d'eye-liner noir et tartinés de mascara. Sa bouche recouverte de gloss pourpre translucide était entrouverte et murmurait des mots à voix basse: certainement ce qu'elle notait à l'ordi. Le badge qu'elle portait sur sa tenue de travail-une tenue comme celle de Kurt, mais de couleur bordeaux- indiquait qu'elle s'appelait Jana.

Jana était une amie de lycée, et même de collège, de Kurt. Plus qu'une amie même durant un moment… Elle savait absolument tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur lui, et travaillait à l'agence depuis ses quinze ans. Elle pouvait changer d'apparence, et elle se servait de la magie pour léviter les objets et même se léviter elle-même. C'était elle qui avait conseillé à Kurt de venir à l'ASHNR. Le châtain et elle était très proches depuis leur dernière année de lycée.

Jana éteignit le portable qu'elle tenait dans la main et leva précipitamment la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants.

-Kurt!

Elle se leva de sa chaise pour venir à sa rencontre.

-Jana, tu m'étouffes.

Elle le lâcha et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu continues à te faire cette coloration parce que tu trouves que c'est mieux avec ta combinaison, Jana ?

-Exactement, et tu ne m'empêcheras pas de continuer, répondit-elle.

-Tu étais tellement plus mignonne avec tes cheveux blonds…

La jeune adulte se tourna vers Blaine.

-C'est ton petit-copain ?

Kurt se raidit. _Cette fille est folle, elle m'imagine déjà avec des fous…_

-Non, c'est Blaine Anderson, un nouveau de l'agence.

-Ah oui, ok, le mec avec qui on va devoir partager notre mission !

Blaine regardait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, la bouche bée et l'esprit ailleurs, réfléchissant à ça. Il ne réagissait même pas aux paroles, même quand ça le concernait. C'était la première qu'il voyait Kurt si naturel avec quelqu'un, si…joyeux. Et pas froid. Si décontracté, à l'aise, relax… si…si lui-même.

-On ? demanda Kurt, étonné.

Jana retourna la tête vers lui après avoir observé attentivement leur coéquipier.

-Oh, Julien ne te l'a pas dit ? Je croyais que vous étiez « amis » ? Je serais toujours-et quand je dis toujours c'est même la nuit- en contact avec toi par ton oreillette. Tu sais, celle qu'on a à notre deuxième mission à peu près. Comme ça, je pourrais savoir comment avance votre mission, où vous êtes.

Elle baissa la tête en rigolant.

-En gros, je serais toujours là pour te saouler ! précisa-t-elle.

Elle rigola de nouveau, ses joues se colorant de rouge et ses yeux verts se plissant légèrement.

-Au fait, dit-elle, les yeux ronds, je suppose que tu es venu pour signer notre dossier ?

-Tout à fait, répondit le châtain en hochant la tête, tu viens Blaine ?

Comme le bouclé n'eut aucune réaction et qu'il restait planté là comme une vache attendant le déluge*, Kurt le prit par la main et le traîna de force avec lui. Le toucher eut l'effet de réveiller subitement Blaine, qui sortit de sa transe.

-Hein ?

-On va signer notre dossier, expliqua Kurt en roulant des yeux. Tu peux suivre un peu quand même. T'es vraiment mou comme mec…

Cette scène eut pour conséquence de faire glousser Jana comme une oie, qui se borna à penser que les deux jeunes gens ressemblaient à un vieux couple marié en train de se disputer. Son cœur se serra de façon étrange. _Pourquoi ça revient maintenant ?_

Blaine secoua la tête, comme pour mieux se réveiller, bailla et regarda de nouveau Kurt avec ses yeux…bizarres.

-Ah d'accord, répondit le bouclé.

-Six minutes de réaction, celui-là, marmonna Kurt en soupirant presque sur le dernier mot.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un bureau en forme de clé –enfin, Kurt avait toujours trouvé qu'il avait une forme de clé, mais ne savait pas de quelle couleur était la lampe posée dessus : bleue ou violette ?- et Jana ouvrit un des tiroirs pour en ressortir un grand dossier rangé dans une pochette crème.

Kurt et Blaine signèrent l'un après l'autre sous la signature appliquée de Jana. Signer n'avait jamais été le fort de Kurt: déjà, il trouvait qu'il écrivait mal –ce qui n'était pas faux à cent pour cent- et en plus, il n'arrivait jamais à faire deux fois la même signature. Il finit par écrire un « Kurt Hummel» légèrement appliqué, avec une sorte d'étoile à la fin. Il fallait qu'il prouve qu'il avait un éclat de star et de diva dans sa personnalité, quand même.

Il se disait que sa signature était vraiment ignoble, mais fut tout de même rassuré de voir que celle de Blaine n'était pas vraiment mieux.

Alors, le châtain remarqua quelque chose. Blaine portait ses habits de tous les jours, il n'avait pas la combinaison adapté à son pouvoir magique faite pour le terrain. Sérieusement, il ne savait pas en quoi cela allait aider les gens qui pouvaient se rendre invisible d'avoir une combinaison, mais Julien voulait que ce soit fait ainsi, alors ce sera fait.

-Bon, dit-il, Blaine, tu dois aller mettre ta tenue pour aller sur le terrain, je te rappel. Monte, on t'attendra en bas des escaliers.

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel, mais céda.

Jana et Kurt se retrouvèrent tous les deux. _Mon Dieu, mon cœur, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai mal ? Ne devrais-je pas être contente d'être seule avec lui ? Ou alors… ?_

-Alors, déclara l'ex-blonde, comment tu le trouves ?

Kurt haussa les épaules nonchalamment.

-Sympa, plutôt. Et assez fouineur. En fait, il veut connaître toute ma vie, et ce depuis que l'on s'est dit « bonjour ». En plus, je suis presque sûr qu'il m'a dragué hier soir.

_Argh, mon cœur. _Jana gloussa, ignorant son cœur étroitement serré dans sa poitrine.

-Mais pas dans ce sens là ! Physiquement, idiot !

Les joues de Kurt se colorèrent d'un beau rouge foncé qui masqua presque ses tâches de rousseurs. Il frappa son amie avec son coude, le plus fort qu'il le pouvait. _Cette fille veut que je meure, c'est une meurtrière en fait._

-Netzer ! Ne me dis pas que tu as décidé de nous arranger ensemble ?

Kurt tourna la tête vers son amie pour voir sa réaction. Elle ne répondait pas, alors le châtain prit ça pour un si. Et de plus, un énorme sourire innocent trônait sur ses lèvres.

_Hé hé, ça va pas non ! Jamais je n'arrangerais quelqu'un avec mon ami tant que je n'aurais pas son accord. Je me demande vraiment ce que tu as dans la tête, Kurt. Je vais simplement profiter de cette situation pour me moquer un peu de vous deux…_

Kurt secoua la tête.

_N'y pense même pas Jana, ou je vais te tuer. Et ce sera moi le meurtrier après. On risque d'inverser les rôles._

-C'est un con, répondit le châtain. Il est peut-être sympa, mais il n'a rien dans la tête. Et je n'ai besoin de personne dans ma vie.

-Oh, allez. Je sais très bien que je ne te suffis pas.

_En fait, j'espère que si._

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oh ne crois pas ça, tu me suffis largement. Même si Julien n'était pas là tu me suffirais. Tu parles autant que trois filles réunies.

Jana ouvrit la bouche, rouge, prête à répliquer quelque chose._ Il se fout de ma gueule._ Mais quelqu'un parla à sa place :

-Bon, au lieu de vous disputez on peut y aller maintenant ?

Blaine était apparu derrière Kurt, ce dernier sursautant quand la main du brun se posa sur son épaule gauche.

Blaine remarquant le gêne de Kurt, retira sa main.

-Très bien, allons-y, répondit Jana. Mais n'oublies pas Kurt, cette conversation n'est pas du tout terminée !

Kurt soupira. Cette fille pouvait être insupportable quand elle s'y mettait. Le châtain suivit l'ex blonde dans un camion.

Blaine, derrière Kurt, profitait de l'inattention du châtain pour jeter un coup d'œil à son cul. Magnifique cul. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Jana, par contre.

Alors qu'ils prenaient place dans le camion, Kurt demanda à Blaine:

-Blaine, tu as bu ou mangé quelque chose ce matin ?

Le brun secoua la tête négativement.

-Bon, répondit le châtain, je vais chercher trois cafés dans ce cas. Je reviens tout de suite.

Kurt laissa donc Jana et Blaine seuls dans le camion. Blaine secoua la tête pour remettre ses cheveux en place. Il y eut d'abord un silence gêné, ponctué de raclements de gorge. Puis Jana soupira avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je t'ai vu, déclara-t-elle soudainement.

Blaine tourna la tête vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

-Je t'ai vu mater le cul de Kurt…

-Oh.

Les joues de Blaine devinrent cramoisies.

-Tu sais c'est pas grave, répondit Jana. Il l'a certainement fait aussi ce matin.

Et comme si c'était le seul mot qu'il connaissait depuis tout à l'heure, Blaine ouvrit la bouche, et dit de nouveau :

-Oh.

Parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Cette fille était troublante et avait des propos tout aussi troublants. Il prit un peu de temps pour y réfléchir. Puis, se sentant près à en parler, il demanda à Jana:

-Vraiment ?

Jana hocha la tête. _Malheureusement, je ne suis pas une menteuse. _Puis la porte s'ouvrit avec bruit. Kurt rentra dans le camion avec les trois cafés dans les mains, qu'il distribua à ses collègues. Puis il s'affala sur son siège.

-Alors, demanda-t-il, de quoi parliez-vous ?

Blaine sembla s'étouffer, il ouvrit grand la bouche. _Hum…trouver une excuse. _Mais Jana le devança, et c'était ce qu'il redoutait.

-On n'a pas parlé.

Blaine soupira de soulagement. Il ne pouvait imaginer à quel point la discussion qui aurait suivi, si Kurt avait appris la vérité, aurait été embarrassante.

Mais le pire, c'est que ce que lui avait appris Jana l'avait fait sourire. Non, il ne voulait pas être avec Hummel. C'était juste une plaisanterie entre eux. Quel type intelligent sortirait avec un mec qu'il venait juste de rencontrer ?

En tout cas, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le type de Kurt. Il semblait tellement coincé parfois. _Je pense qu'il pourrait péter un coup un de ces quatre, ça lui ferai que du bien… _On avait l'impression qu'il portait toute la misère du monde juste sur ces épaules. Cela devait être lourd, surtout sur ses épaules frêles. Comment faisait-il pour ne pas être écrasé ?

-Enfin, répliqua Jana, rien d'intéressant. J'ai juste informer Blaine qu'il devrait être plus discret quand il mate ton cul.

Les yeux de Kurt s'ouvrirent en grand. Son café passa difficilement et il s'étouffa avec, les joues rouges tomate et les yeux pleurant presque.

-Netzer, tu n'as pas terminé de dire autant de conneries ? demanda-t-il la voix étranglé alors qu'il essayait de se calmer.

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel et démarra le camion de l'ASHNR en hurlant : »c'est parti mon kiki ! ». Alors que le camion avançait en ballotant de gauche à droite, Kurt lança un regard plus que désolé, et légèrement embarrassé, à Blaine dans le rétroviseur au-dessus de leurs têtes. Blaine attrapa son regard un moment, mais finit par s'intéresser aux joues rouges du châtain, contraste avec ses deux bleus clairs. Puis à son nez, placez entre ces deux saphirs brillants. Et encore un peu plus bas, sur ses lèvres…. De magnifiques lèvres entrouvertes et…et Kurt venait de le griller. Il déplaça rapidement son regard sur ses pieds. Stupide geste !

Kurt en profita lui-même pour observer son collègue. Bon, il fallait avouer qu'il ne le trouvait pas laid. Pas laid, ça ne veut pas dire beau pour autant. _Enfin, j'espère…_Il avait surtout des cheveux déroutants, mais pas forcément dans le mauvais sens du terme : Kurt avait envie de passer ses doigts dedans, juste pour savoir ce que ça faisait.

Il secoua la tête, réalisant ce qu'il venait de penser. Ne pas s'attacher, il fallait qu'il s'en souvienne mieux que ça, quand même. _Je ne peux plus jamais me permettre de penser une chose pareille, plus jamais._ En plus, même si Blaine était intéressé, Kurt ne l'était pas. Il n'était pas prêt pour une relation. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis deux/trois jours… Depuis trois jours ?! Kurt ne se rendait pas compte. Seulement ça ?

La voix de son amie le sortit précipitamment de ses pensées :

-C'est là, les mecs, juste en face, vous voyez ?

Kurt leva la tête : en effet, c'était un grand bâtiment, mais à l'allure tout à fait normale. Dire que l'objet pouvant détruire la planète se trouvait peut-être dedans était moins que rassurant. L'estomac du châtain se tordit douloureusement et le stress lui remonta en pleine figure. Il avait été comme ça lors de sa première mission… Et si l'intérieur de ce bâtiment était plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraissait ?

-Je serais connecté à toi presque tout le temps, expliqua Jana à Kurt. Au moindre problème, à la moindre question, n'hésite pas, hein. Tu sais comment ça marche.

Elle toqua sur l'oreille de Kurt.

-Allez-y les mecs, et bonne chance.

Elle se mordit les lèvres avant de reprendre :

-Au fait, il paraît que le scientifique est un autre super héros. Et genre, super dangereux : il peut invoquer et utiliser les forces magiques comme bon lui semble. Faîtes attention surtout.

Kurt entendit Blaine déglutir à côté de lui. Il faut dire que le châtain n'en menait pas large non plus. Il comprenait.

-On devrait déjà trouver un endroit où entrer, non ? demanda Blaine.

Il remarqua que Kurt ne l'écoutait pas le moins du monde.

-Ça, déclara Kurt, c'est comme si c'était fait.

-Tu vas défoncer la porte ? s'exclama le brun l'air enjoué.  
Kurt leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Ce n'était vraiment qu'un amateur. Pensait-il qu'il était capable, un homme maigre comme lui, de défoncer une porte sans le moindre problème ? Il le prenait pour Hulk ou quoi ?  
-Non, j'essayerai seulement de le faire si la solution la plus simple ne fonctionnait pas. Si on défonçait la porte, on se ferait remarquer dès le début, et ce n'est absolument pas ce que nous voudrions n'est pas ?  
Blaine ricana.  
-Je m'en fiche. Moi, je peux me rendre invisible. S'ils nous repèrent et qu'ils viennent à notre rencontre, ils ne me verront pas. C'est toi qui auras des problèmes, beauté.  
Tiens, le surnom était de retour.  
Kurt fouilla dans sa poche en soupirant pour en ressortir une pince de chignon.  
-Uh uh, j'ai pigé...déclara Blaine. Tu vas ouvrir la serrure avec cette barrette ! Je croyais qu'on ne faisait ça que dans les films moi...  
Kurt leva les yeux et épia Blaine avec dédain. Son regard fit frémir le brun, qui ne voulait plus qu'une chose : fermer les yeux pour ne plus voir ses magnifiques yeux.  
-Tu ne trouves pas que notre vie ressemble un peu à un film ?  
Ses paroles étaient froides, et sortaient de sa bouche comme du venin. Comme des paroles amères dues à une expérience passée.  
Blaine haussa les épaules. Il espérait au moins que, comme dans beaucoup de films, ils seraient vivants à la fin et que le monde serait sain et sauf.  
Il avait toujours pensé qu'être une sorte de héros d'un film était beaucoup plus trépidant que ça. Là, il était juste mort de trouille. Mort de trouille d'aller dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mort de trouille d'entrer dans un lieu a priori dangereux.  
Kurt força la serrure avec sa pince à chignon. Il ouvrit tout doucement la grande porte. Il faisait noir à l'intérieur, l'éclairage étant faible. L'ombre de Kurt se reflétait sur le mur d'en face. Ce qui ressemblait fort à un hall d'entrée était vide.  
Mais une odeur étrange y régnait... Ça puait. Ça puait la mort...  
Kurt se boucha le nez, suffoquant comme jamais, et laissa Blaine entrer.  
-Oh putain, c'est quoi c't'odeur ?  
Kurt fit signe au bouclé de se taire.  
Un cliquetis se fit entendre. Puis un bruit sourd. Kurt et Blaine se regardèrent. Le cœur de Blaine battait étrangement vite.  
Le châtain prit le brun par le poignet et l'entraîna dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Il espérait que l'obscurité suffirait à les cacher.  
Quatre hommes passèrent dans la pièce. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça des hommes ! Ils étaient entièrement faits de métal, et leurs yeux rouges luisaient dans le noir.  
Kurt pouvait compter les battements de son cœur. Il était certain que Blaine les entendait aussi.  
-Des robots, souffla Blaine.  
- Tais-toi ! le réprimanda le châtain en chuchotant.  
Un des "soldats" tourna la tête vers eux. Ses deux globes rouges scrutèrent leur recoin. Le cœur des deux jeunes gens s'emballa.  
-Aler... Commença-t-il.  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kurt lui tira dessus sauvagement. Sa tête heurta le sol, ses yeux s'éteignant.  
Tous les autres robots se tournèrent vers eux.  
-J'espère que personne n'a entendu l'alerte... marmonna Kurt. Mais si tu ne veux pas que l'on se fasse prendre, tu ferais mieux de m'aider à tuer ces trois-là. Et sois efficace s'il te plaît tu sais que l'on n'a pas beaucoup de temps... Allons-y.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de leur cachette. Kurt regarda, amusé, Blaine disparaître. C'était, dans ses souvenirs, la première fois qu'il travaillait avec quelqu'un qui pouvait se rendre invisible. Et le voir devenir transparent avec une telle facilité l'impressionnait.  
Les deux jeunes gens se précipitèrent sur leurs victimes.  
Kurt en prit un et lui donna un coup de genou dans le cou. Il continua en le frappant de ses poings fermés puis du plat de ses deux mains jointes. Il regarda tomber à terre un des robots. Blaine devait l'avoir pris par surprise.  
Kurt asséna un dernier coup au robot qui tomba par terre. Le troisième soldat d'acier l'agrippa, mais lui, plus souple, l'attrapa par les épaules et le fit passer devant lui. Le robot s'écroula sur le sol dans un grand bruit. Son bras était coupé du reste de son corps, complètement écrasé et disséqué sur le sol.  
Blaine réapparu. Si le châtain le pouvait il exploserait de rire.  
-Oh my God ! S'exclama celui-ci. Tu es encore plus sexy quand tu te bats ! Je te jure. Et tout compte fait, je comprends de mieux en mieux la raison pour laquelle tu es leur meilleur élément...  
Kurt sourit mais leva les yeux au ciel.  
-Allez, nous ferions mieux de repartir ! Il ne nous reste que peu de temps avant que ce fou n'ouvre le ciel sur Olrost...  
Blaine acquiesça.  
Le hall donnait sur deux couloirs.  
-Le droite ou le gauche ? demanda le bouclé.  
-Le gauche, répondit Kurt après avoir regardé dans les deux.  
Blaine pencha la tête vers la droite.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que ça pue moins dans le gauche... Rétorqua Kurt en haussant hautainement les sourcils comme si c'était évident.  
Blaine roula des yeux.  
-Évidemment...!  
Kurt ne répondit pas et prit Blaine par l'épaule.  
-Allez, on y va !  
Ils entrèrent dans le couloir de gauche. _L'air y était bien plus frais, et il était beaucoup plus lumineux. Ses murs blancs en étaient peut-être la cause…_

Kurt passa devant, car il trouvait Blaine bien trop lent. Leurs pas résonnaient dans le bâtiment, bien, qu'ils essayaient de ne pas faire de bruit. Cela ne faisait que renforcer le silence pesant qui régnait dans la base.

Kurt se mit accroupit et commença à se déchausser.

-Pourquoi t'enlèves tes chaussures ? Tu vas me faire un strip-tease privé ? plaisanta Blaine. Et bien en ce cas, le spectacle est prometteur.

Kurt soupira.

-Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te la lancer dans ta face, Blaine… ! Si je me déchausse , c'est pour éviter de faire du bruit. D'ailleurs tu devrais faire de même. Murmura Kurt.

Blaine s'exécuta et enleva ses bottes taupes. Ils reprirent leur marche, devenu beaucoup plus silencieuse.

Kurt entra dans la prochaine salle, qui était gigantesque. Les yeux bleus du châtain s'ouvrirent en grand. Ça aurait pu être une pièce normale : malgré sa grande taille, c'était juste quatre grands murs blancs, un plafond haut et un sol. Seulement, il n'y avait pas que cela.

Sur de longues tables étaient posés maintes tubes à essai, nombres d'appareils scientifiques et également de grands flacons dans lesquels se trouvaient des substances non-identifiés par Kurt. Certaines expériences faisaient beaucoup de boucan, et d'autres avaient l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser.

Au fond de la salle trônait un énorme ordinateur sur lequel s'affichait de nouvelles données. Kurt recula dans le couloir et rentra dans Blaine.

-Tu sais Kurt, ce n'est pas le peine de me bourrer dedans pour me chauffer. Tu n'as absolument pas besoin de ça.

Kurt, agacé, se retourna vers Blaine et la gratifia d'un regard dédaigneux.

-J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service, expliqua le châtain.

-Si tu veux que je…

Kurt soupira et répliqua :

-Au lieu de gaspiller ta salive pour dire des conneries, pourrais-tu te rendre invisibles et vérifier s'il n'y a pas de caméra de surveillance dans la salle. S'il-te-plaît.

Blaine s'avança et se rendit invisible. Kurt l'entendit murmurer que c'était un service ennuyeux.

Kurt attendait patiemment que Blaine revienne quand une main se plaqua et une autre sur sa bouche. Il allait se débattre quand il comprit. Il marmonna alors :

-Blaine , lâches-moi !

Le bouclé réapparut et fit une moue boudeuse.

-C'est nul, t'as même pas eu peur.

Kurt tira la langue :  
-C'est parce que tu n'es pas effrayant mon cher.  
Blaine bougonna et fit signe à Kurt d'entrer dans la salle.  
-Nous devons fouiller cette pièce, ordonna le châtain. Si tu trouves un truc intéressant en rapport avec la mission préviens-moi...  
Blaine passa devant un établi où des liquides mal odorants bouillaient et giclaient de leur tube. Ce criminel n'était pas un scientifique pour rien. Il vit également une pompe automatique émettre ce qui lui semblait être du gaz.  
Sur les papiers jaunis qu'il trouva, il n'y avait pas non plus grand chose d'intéressant.  
Des trucs qui ressemblaient à ce qu'il apprenait en petites classes de collège. Peut-être des classiques important en sciences ?  
Quant à Kurt, sa recherche ne fut pas non plus très fructueuse, ou du moins premièrement. Dans les armoires et placards métalliques se trouvaient essentiellement de grands livres abîmés sans intérêt. Et aussi un crâne humain ce qui fit plutôt rire Kurt. Il se souvint que, plus jeune, il voulait devenir chimiste. Cette époque où il racontait tout aux délégués de classe... C'est simple : les délégués connaissaient tout l'avenir que le châtain c'était tracé. Cet avenir était maintenant loin derrière lui...cela lui arrivait de le regretter.  
Puis en fouillant sur une étagère, il trouva quelques grands parchemins poussiéreux qu'il déplia. Il souffla dessus enlevant la poussière qui le gênait. Quand il vit le titre du croquis, un sourire s'étala sur son visage : Le Fusil D'ARACHNIDE.  
-Blaine, ramène-toi !  
Le brun tourna la tête vers lui et s'exécuta.  
-Regarde-moi ça, dit Kurt.  
Un croquis miniature du fusil avait été dessiné au milieu du parchemin. Il l'avait légendé en dessous.  
Le levier de mise en marche, celui de lancement et un autre pour l'arrêt.  
En dessous, le scientifique avait écrit, proprement, une description de ce qu'il allait faire.

_Je monterai le fusil sur le toit de notre bâtiment. Vendredi. Il me suffira d'activer le levier de marche et de lancement. Un énorme rayon laser sera alors projeté du fusil vers le ciel, ouvrant le ciel sur Olrost. Ainsi, quand les armées de l'autre monde descendront des cieux, je n'aurais qu'à parler pour les commander. Seule la destruction totale du fusil pouvait les arrêter. Une fois les armées arrivées, je leur demanderais de détruire ce monde putride pour en créer un meilleur. Ou bien je partirais régnait sur Olrost…_

La description s'arrêtait là, ponctuée de trois petits points, comme s'il avait hésité, ou comme s'il voulait rajouter quelque chose qu'il n'avait finalement pas dit.

-Encore un fou qui veut tuer et détruire le monde… marmonna Kurt.

Blaine pouffa de rire, repensant à ce que Kurt lui avait dit tout à l'heure : sa vie ressemblait vraiment a un film surnaturel. C'était vrai ! Dans tous les jeux-vidéos, dans la plupart des films de super-héros, le méchant de l'histoire rêvait de détruire le monde, rêvait de vengeance. Ces films, il les avait toujours trouvées épiques. Et voilà qu'il si retrouvait d'un jour à l'autre ? C'était en fait bien moins bien qu'il ne se l'était imaginée. Il comprenait à présent la peur, l'angoisse ou bien la fierté qui pouvait ressentir le héros.

Kurt replia le parchemin et boucha son nez pour éviter d'éternuer. La poussière présente sur ce morceau de papier s'éparpillait dans l'air à chaque fois que Kurt faisait un mouvement. Il le reposa sur l'étagère précautionneusement, exactement à la place qu'il occupait avant.

Kurt releva précipitamment la tête vers Blaine. Le brun se mordillait la lèvre, visiblement angoissé. Kurt comprenait très bien ce que ça faisait. Les premières missions étaient toujours horribles, pour tout le monde. Kurt se souvenait très bien de sa première mission. En plus de se retrouver infiltré dans un système de dealeurs de drogue et de prostitués, cette mission avait été sa première mission séduction. Kurt ferma les yeux et se remémora sa mission…

Flash-back.

Kurt venait d'être accepté comme membre dans une sorte de club clandestin. Bien entendu, il n'était pas du tout comme ça et cela ne lui plaisait guère d'être ainsi infiltré. Seulement, les missions obligent, parfois, à faire des choses que l'on n'apprécie pas.

Cet organisme clandestin était dirigé par un dénommé Evan « potentiellement gay ». Le club avait été créé dans le but de gagner de l'argent en vendant de la drogue ou/et en se prostituant. Evan donnait des feuilles de contrat aux membres. Ce soir-là, Kurt garda la sienne sur lui. Il devait vendre du cannabis. Mais, bien entendu, il allait plutôt séduire Evan et l'obliger du même coup à lui obéir. Ainsi, il pourrait l'arrêter.

Il alla voir une de ses collègues et lui demanda :

-Tu sais où est Evan, Jessica ?

-Ouais, il est monté dans sa chambre, au premier étage.

Le Q-G du club se trouvait dans la maison gigantesque de leur chef.

-Merci.

Il monta dans les escaliers et s'arrêta dans le couloir, cherchant du regard ce qui pourrait être la chambre.

Une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé, il l'ouvrit doucement, pour voir Evan allongé sur son lit blanc et poisseux à son image. Il ferma la porte avec la même douceur, et s'approcha du lit, sur lequel il s'assit. Le lit grinça, et Evan ouvrit les yeux.

-Kurt…murmura-t-il, un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres.

-Je savais que je vous trouverais ici.

Evan fronça les sourcils.

-Que voulez-vous exactement ?

Un sourire malicieux se forma sur les lèvres de Kurt, et il monta à califourchon sur le bassin d'Evan.

-Vous, répondit-il.

Evan eut lui aussi un sourire.

-Oh, un jeune homme aussi sexy que vous me ferait donc des avances ?

-Peut-être…

Evan se redressa sur ses deux coudes, rapprochant ses lèvres de celles de Kurt. Le châtain ignora le haut le cœur qu'il eut à cet instant.

-Et quel âge avez-vous, Kurt?

Kurt se pencha un peu plus, laissant à peine deux centimètres entre leurs deux bouches. Il n'aimait pas le sens que prenait son prénom sur les lèvres de cet idiot.

-19 ans…

Evan colla son nez à celui de Kurt et murmura :

-Et bien je pourrais me reprocher d'avoir couché avec un mineur.

Et il l'embrassa sauvagement, en le renversant sur le matelas. Il décolla sa bouche, mais seulement pour un infime moment, la recollant presque instinctivement. Il enfonça Ian dans le matelas.

-Vous a-t-on déjà dit que la combinaison vous allez parfaitement ?

Si Kurt pouvait, il lui décocherait un coup de poing.

Puis un coup fut donné à la porte.

-Evan, ouvrez la porte tout de suite !

Evan se redressa tout de suite et essaya de s'enfuir. Mais Kurt l'en empêcha et échangea leurs positions, plaquant Evan sur le lit avec une force insoupçonnée. La porte s'ouvrit pratiquement au même moment.

Kurt plaqua son pistolet sur la poitrine du chef.

-ASHNR ! cria-t-il. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation !

-Espèce de petit con ! Oui, c'est ça petit con trop sexy ! Je te le ferais payer un jour.

-Je sais je sais, merci.

Les agents de l'ASHNR attrapèrent Evan et le firent descendre.

Julien s'approcha de Kurt, dont le cœur battait rapidement.

Ses yeux étaient fermés et il respirait bruyamment.

-Ça va ?

-Ouais, c'est juste… ça me ressemble juste…tellement pas !

Il y eut un petit silence.

-Il faut qu'on se dépêche, je dois absolument aller dans la salle d'entraînement.

Julien hocha la tête, compréhensif. Il l'amena avec lui.

*Fin du F-B.*

Kurt rouvrit les yeux, précipitamment, et passa une main sur sa tempe qui suait bizarrement… Ce jour-là, il s'était fait mal à la tempe en s'entraînant. Depuis la cicatrice qu'il arborait lui rappelait sans cesse cette première mission séduction.

Oui, sa première mission avait été éprouvante et il comprenait totalement la réaction du pauvre petit-et c'était pour dire- nouveau, Blaine Anderson. Et avait qu'il ne comprenne lui-même ce qu'il faisait, il s'approcha de Blaine et l'étreignit.

Blaine ouvrit grands les yeux, extrêmement surpris par l'initiative de Kurt, puis se détendit. Il avait bien besoin d'un câlin, après tout, et Kurt aussi en plus. Et être dans les bras du châtain était plus qu'agréable.

Kurt regretta légèrement son geste, jusqu'à ce que jules réponde à son étreinte. Il soupira de soulagement. Cela faisait bien quatre ans, sans compter son dernier avec le brun et Jana, qu'il avait reçu une étreinte. Et il avait presque oublié à que point c'était agréable. Il se sentait comme en sécurité, enfin, avec Blaine. Peut-être que, comme Julien et Jana, Blaine était quelqu'un à qui il pouvait envisager de s'attacher ?

Comme aucun des deux ne voulaient s'arrêter, ils restèrent ainsi, et Kurt murmura :

-Tu verras, tout va bien se passer.

Blaine hocha la tête et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Kurt.

-je sais, je te fais confiance.

Kurt sourit. Il allait dire quelque chose quand un petit bruit retentit : la poignée de la porte tournait dangereusement.

* * *

_**BONUS-Pour Choupi-Boy.**_

Voilà, c'était le petit chapitre (petit ?) trois ! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié !

_**Le prochain chapitre est mieux. Enfin un chapitre qui va gérer ! **_

Moi, je l'aime pas. 

Oui, mais toi, c'est parce que t'aime pas l'ambiance glauque qui y régnera !

Non, c'est pas ça. C'est juste que je l'aime pas parce que j'aime pas la personne qui va y apparaître. 

**_Arrête, non !  
_**

Bref, vous n'êtes pas là pour vous exprimer, vous !

Si, on a une autre histoire à raconter. Elle est peut-être moins bête que la précédente, mais ça fait partie des secrets de l'auteure. 

**_En fait, en français, lors d'écriture de poèmes sur le lyrisme, elle a écrit pleins de poèmes sur moi, Envy, dont elle est trop fière. Quatre en tout. Et en sixième, elle faisait la bise à ses posters de Chris Colfer. Maintenant, elle dit juste "bonne nuit" aux images de ses persos préférés.  
_**

**_Ah oui, elle écrit aussi des acrostiches. _**

Vous êtes obligés de raconter ma vie aux lecteurs comme ça ?

Bah si. Je me demande des fois si elle est pas amoureuse de l'un de nous deux. **_Trop._**

Je me demande vraiment si vous vous y connaissez en amour... Moi d'abord, je amoureuse de perso...

**_Cela commence par quelle lettre ? _**

Allez, dis, K, C, ou E ? 

Mais je suis en train de vous expliquer que je ne suis pas amoureu...

**_Je pense que ça veut tout dire "un bisous d'Envy c'est mieux qu'une review". _**

Non, c'est sur moi qu'elle a écrit une dizaine de fics. 

**_Oui, mais elle préfère les personnages sombres, et psychopathes.  
_**

Je pense qu'elle préfère quelqu'un qui n'est pas un dessin. 

**_Pff, je suis bien plus beau que toi quand même.  
_**

Non, parce que tu n'es pas un de ses humains que tu envies, tu es un monstre qui ne ressemble à rien. 

**_D'abord, elle préfère les mecs efféminés, et tu as vu comment je suis ! (qu'est-ce que je dirais pas pour être au-dessus de lui)  
_**

Sur ce point, je crois que je t'égale, mon cher ami. 

Vous pouvez pas arrêtez de dire des conneries. Pourquoi vous vous disputez comme ça ? C'est même pas comme si ça vous intéressiez, en plus, alors pourquoi ? Juste pour celui qui va gagner...Vous êtes vraiment en compétition pour un rien...

_**D'abord, t'es moche, donc oui, je m'en fous. En plus, j'aime pas les f...**_

Moi non plus. *boude*

**_*moue ennuyée*.  
_**

Ca y est, ils font la gueule. Allez, bisous tout le monde ! A dans trois semaines ! (Désolée s'il y a des fautes dans les prénoms, d'avance !)


End file.
